Bleeding Leaf
by LostWolfCub
Summary: You can't tell who a person will become just by the circumstances of their birth, even demons deserve happy endings.
1. Prequel

Prequel

Twelve years ago, shortly after the sealing of the nine tailed fox, the village leaders met in secret with the leaders of the demon clan. They wanted to call a truce, but when that failed they lead an ambush against the demons. They killed everyone, only sparing the young who wouldn't remember anything and were innocent to their parents crimes. Every demon clan the shinobi could find was annihilated in hopes that they would never again be the victims of the massacre or the fox.

In the end each hidden village got a demon child to keep the power balanced. The hidden leave got the infant with eyes as gold as the hunters moon, and hair as white as untouched snow. Since she was a wolf demon they brought the infant to Inuzuka clan, since they also had a baby around the same age. Thier expertise in nindog training also helped make the decision. They were forbidden to tell anyone where the child came from for fear that if anyone knew then the child would be killed before it had a chance to show that it wouldn't make the same mistakes as it's ancestors.

The demon clans were erased from all the history scrolls and were a taboo subject in all the villages. They were made to seem like they just vanish into the shadows.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

 **It's the first time I've written in a long time so i apologize if a lot of the Characters in the story are a littler out of Character x.x on a side not i thought i would also mention that this isn't a self insert. I just didn't like the pairing I had in mind with any of the existing Charaters so i decided to create a new one so that I could pair them off without sinking any of my ships ^_^.**


	2. Chapter

Bleeding Leaf

Chapter 1

"Wake up Yuki you're going to be late!" Kiba's voice yelled from what seemed like a great distance.

I cracked my eyes open only to immediately shut them. Why must the sun be so bright...I shot up out of bed, if the sun was up that high then it meant I was going to be late before I even left the house. I couldn't be late to registrations for chunnin exams Sasuke and Naruto would kill me if I disqualified them.

Throwing on clothes I jumped out of the window and started running through the village to the academe where the first test was going to be held. "Your almost as bad as Kikashi".

I look up to see Sasuke's smug look and Sakura glare that I should have any of his attention. With a sigh I look up and smiled, This was going to be a very long day.

"It's a good thing we told you an earlier time that what we needed to be here." Naruto walked up with his usual goofy grin, "Did you forget to tame the beast this morning?"

I hit myself in the forehead hating myself for leaving the house so quickly. I had completely forgotten to brush my hair resulting in the usual morning hay stack atop my head. I immediately started trying to comb out my waist length hair with my fingers wincing in pain as I catch every possible knot. It was, in fact, going to be a long day.

We entered the building looking for room 302, only to find a crowd gathered in from of the room and some of the older genin being pushed around. Trying to wait patiantly for the commotion to stop and my brain to catch up a little I notice a strange look on Sasuke's face as he looks at the room number. Did he forget how to read or something?

"Let us pass so we can get to the exam room." He states looking at the people blocking the path to the stairs.

"What do you mean let you pass? This is the exam room that were supposed to get to." One of the guardians of the door replied crossing his arms.

"No it's not, room 302 is on the third floor and where only on the second. Sakura always was the best at seeing through genjustu, she noticed right away isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura, trying not to squee at the complement so rarely given even though there was no reason for it, nodded. "That's right were only on the second floor so please let us pass so we can start the exam."

"You pass," The door bullies smiled widely and moved aside so that all may go to the correct room.

"If registrations was this annoying I wonder how bad the actual exam will be," I pondered aloud as we walked down the stairs to exit the building. Just then one of the guys that was being bullied earlier jumps down from the top of the stairs declaring his love for Sakura and demanding a fight with Sasuke. Naruto was very upset about the fact that he wasn't chosen or even acknowledged and proceeds to get his but kicked. Which was kind of sad since his defeat was by a guy in a green jump suit and caterpillar eye brows.

"There's entirely too much testosterone in this room, so I'm going to leave," I ran off before anyone could protest. The difficult thing about being in a squad with Sasuke and Naruto is the fact that they are always picking a fight with anyone, and everyone. "Come on Sakura I need you, for a thing" I grabbed her arm and drug her away so that caterpillar brow wouldn't be able to creep on her.

"So what did you need me for anyway?" She asked.

I had never went out of my way to spend time with her so her confusion makes since. Generally I'm too annoyed with her fawning over Sasuke that I want to vomit. "Well….uh...if you could help me get this nest brushed out that would be awesome."

"But I wanted to see if Sasuke won or not." She whined but fallowed me anyway.

"I'm pretty sure he will lose, if you noticed after they got beat up that group of genin didn't even have a scratch on them." I opened the door to the Inzuka home and headed up stairs to my room.

"That is true they probably didn't want to show how strong they actually where." I sat on the floor as she wielded the brush and started untangling my hair, "You need to take better care of this or cut it."

She had I point so I remained silent. I was really bad at taking a brush to it, but there was no way that I was going to cut my hair. Ever. After what seemed like hours she finally put the brush down.

"I'm going to go check on Sasuke," she stood up, "thank you for saving me from bushy brows by the way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I climbed onto my bed and laid down to go to sleep earlier. My insomnia had been really bad for the past week and it was finally catching up to me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with drool all over the side of my face. The sun hadn't risen yet but from the faint light outside my window I could tell that it wouldn't be long before it was peaking over the horizon. I stretched and brushed out my hair real quick fastening my headband around my neck. I had time for a run before the first exam.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Kiba's room. I groggy faced Kiba in boxers opened the door and stared at me for a second, closed the door, and came backed dressed and wide awake with Akamaru at his side. "It's not often you're awake this early sis!" 

"I went to sleep right after registration yesterday." I smiled and took off towards the woods at full speed, Kiba right on my tail. It had been a while since we had gotten a chance to run together, I hadn't realized how much I missed it. "Race you to the lake!"

We headed off neck and neck, running as fast as we could until suddenly a branch came out of no where. I tripped grabbing Kiba's arm as I fell and making both of us fall into the lake.

"It's way to early for this," he gasped swimming towards the edge of the lake.

"It's always too early for everything." I pushed him under smiling mischievously.

"Oh it's on!" He splashed me in the face and then dunked me under the water as I was covering my face.

We continued our play for some time, Akamaru joining in, until the sun had fully risen over the horizon. "We should head back and get ready for the first exam." Kiba suggested.

"Yea I guess your right." I sighed as we swam towards the edge of the lake. Kiba climbed out first and then helped me out since I'm too much of a klutz to manage by myself. "I have to meet my team soon anyway."

We got changed and headed our separate ways to where we would meet our teams before heading to the first exam.

"The world must be ending Yuki is actually on time!" Naruto teased as I walked up to them.

"I'll make it end." I jibbed back sticking my tongue out and continued walking past them and towards the building we would be taking the first exam in. There was a list posted on the door with a group of three exam rooms and the teams that would be taking the exam under each one. Team 7 was in the first exam room.

As we entered exam room 1 the we notice that there are sheets of paper on the desk and there was assigned seating that separated us completely from out other team mates. I sat in the middle row next to one of the outsider with red hair and...a giant gourd? It was almost bigger than the boy who carried it, I didn't even know gourds could get that big let alone anywhere in the desert. He turned cold blue eyes on me and stared as if he wanted to rip out my eyes for looking at him so I quickly turned my head away and tried to pay attention to the Instructor. I wounder what other vegetables can grow to the size of small humans? I shuttered no one needs giant Brussels sprouts or carrots there terrible and they smell worse. Right the exam.

I pulled my thoughts away from the horror of giant vegetables and finally started paying attention to what the instructor was saying," you'll be given one hour to complete your tests. You will start out with 10 points, each question answered incorrectly would result in the deduction of a point. If you are caught cheating a point will also be deducted. If you reach 0 or get caught cheating five time you are disqualified. Any one on your team who doesn't pass bring their team mates down with them," he continued talking for some period of time by my thoughts turned to why five times.

On a normal test if we get caught cheating them we fail, that's it. Why make an exemption for a test this big, or was it because of the importance of the test that they assume we'll cheat it it's too difficult for us. The instructor announced the start of the test and we all flipped over our papers to see Nine questions where present, just as I finally noticed all the Jonin sitting around the room with clip boards to see who was or wasn't cheating and keeping track of their names.

Trying to focus while I start to read through the first question, and then the second. These where impossible! They never went over this at the academy! How are we...OH...That's why. Part of being a ninja in being able to gather information! I hope my team mates figure this out. I glance up to see how they're doing. From my seat I can see that Sakura is answering each question with ease, know it all. From the slight red I could see from Sasuke's seat I could tell he was using the sharnigan on the guy inform of him. Naruto on the other hand, who was seated three rows a head of me, was having a very visible melt down. If we get disqualified it will be because of him. I sighed in relief as I heard the quiet barks of Akamaru, my brother happened to be taking the exam in the same room as me so he wasn't the only one who could understand Akamaru. I quickly began answering the questions I though went along with the information Kiba was getting from Akamaru and hoped that it was write, other wise I was screwed. Upon inspection of the room I noticed an eye ball floating over someones desk...how creepy can you get. I try not to visibly freak out about it as I notice the inspector was about to speak again.

"It's time for the tenth and final question. Before I give the question anyone who is not up to it can leave now." Ibiki served the room to see if there were any questions.

"So we can leave with no consequences?"A sand ninja with what looked like pineapples on her head asked.

"No you and your team mates will be disqualified if you leave, however if you decide to stay and answer the question wrong you will never get the chance to become chunnin again." He gave the room a serious look as ninja around the room raised their hands and hung their heads in shame as their team mates called out in distress.

Naruto stood up yelling about something, a moth on the window next to Shino had caught my attention. It was caught in a spider web and struggling to get free, which only announced to the spider than it's dinner had arrived. I shuddered, spiders freak me out to no end. I heard a soft chuckle from him as he looked across the room and noticed what had my attention. He knew, from a not so fun in counter, that I had a small fear of these eight legged monstrosities.

"You pass!" Ibiki announced from the front of the class room dragging my attention back to the task at hand.

Just then there was a loud crash as a woman crashed through the class room window. She stood in from of the class room, a banner behind her completely blocking the chalk bored and our instructor.

"Its time to announce the second stage of the chunnin exams now fallow me maggots." She looked out at the classroom her mischievous smile fading a little as we looked at her in confusion.

"Jumped the gun again Anko." Ibiki sighed from behind the banner.

Rubbing the back of her head she smiled again then instructed us to fallow her to where the next stage of the exams would be held and took off out the window again.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"OK maggots listen up, this is where the next task of the Chunnin exams will be held. The forest of death. Each team will be given one scroll, either a heaven or an earth scroll. Once you have a complete set you will have to make it to the center of the forest. It is forbidden to read the scrolls. Stay alive, you've got five days to complete this task. You may begin!"

The hair on my arms stood up and the urge to run free in the forest in front of us rose up. Sasuke went to go get the scroll while the rest of the team and I went to our designated gate to await the beginning of the exam.

"Be careful in there." Kiba whispered as he passed.

I nodded in understanding and fidgeted a bit. When it came to control I wasn't at my best yet. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Demons may be allowed to live among the humans but it made it a lot easier if you didn't broadcast the fact that you were one. Naruto got enough grief having the fox seal within him, and barely anyone our age knew about it. I, on the other hand, was lucky and no one really talked about, or knew, the fact that I'm not human.

"It's not normal to see you nervous." Sasuke smirked as he walked up.

I smiled my teeth a little bit too sharp, "nervous is the one thing that I'm not."

"So since she seems the least likely to have it we're going to have Sakura hold on to the scroll." He looked around for any objections, and when he didn't get any, handed the scroll over to her.

"Before you stash that Sakura, let's make it so that some of our blank scrolls look like the heaven scroll we've got. Just in case..." She nodded and handed me the scroll, I transformed some of the blank scrolls we had together. I kept the real one and handed out the fakes to everyone else.

"One last thing Yuki, here," Sasuke handed me a red ribbon, "It's To keep your hair out of your face. Sakura keeps her back with her headband, yours gets in the way."

I looked down at the ribbon. Surprisingly it matched my outfit it was the same red as my shirt and had little paw prints on it. I gave Sasuke a smile of thanks as I watched Sakura internally shoot daggers as me, "Ummm...Sakura, could you help me please. I kinda...don't know how to tie my hair back." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Seriously? You are hopeless when it comes to your hair."She sighed, pulling my hair back with more force than necessary. She wrapped my hair in the ribbon and tied it off. "That should hold it."

"Thank you." Just then the gates opened and the second exam has began.

We ran into the forest, Sasuke leading and myself bring up the rear, until we had found a place for cover. I gazed up at the canopy above up us, barely any light was getting through the ancient trees. Even the air in the forest smelled different than the air outside. It had a forbidding feeling to it, but something within called to me. Wanted me to run free and explore it's depths, but that would mean abandoning my team mates to the horrors that could await.

"Yuki scout ahead and see what we're up against. You're the only one who will be able to find us, and the least likely to die on your own." I really hated Sasuke placing himself as impromptu leader, but I nodded hiding my excitement. "Be careful out there."

"Don't stay here for much longer, there's company 200 yards to the east." I handed him a small wooden rabbit. "In case it's not me who returns later. I'll meet you at sun down. Be careful and don't let your guard down," with those final words I took off in the direction on the middle of the forest. I needed to see what was around the building we were supposed to reach so that we could get an idea for a strategy that would get all of us there alive.

I noticed Kiba's sent on the wind and headed in his direction thinking about checking up on him. About half way there I remembered that in this forest we weren't comrades but enemies with the same goal. I paused in the tree I was standing on when suddenly it started to rain. Except it wasn't rain, it was fresh blood. I spazed out and fell out of the tree. Why was there blood raining from the sky? I looked up, the scent of the blood on me blocking my sense on smell, when I noticed a rustling and turned. It was the red hair boy from the first exam with the giant vegetable. The pineapple girl with the giant fan was there as well as someone with a mummy on their back and what look like cat ears.

"Where is the rest of your team." Pineapple asked looking around.

"What's it matter to you?" I was very uncomfortable being out in the open with these people. The red head didn't seem the most stable. "I'm not sure where they are anyway, I wanted to explore so I ran off." I lied

"Well they wont miss you then." I suddenly felt sand on my feet and tried to jump away, only to get encased in the sand from my chest down. "Don't be afraid I'll make it quick."

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that I wont be able to get the smell of this bloody sand off my clothes."I felt the sting as my glamour fell away revealing my golden eyes as he added pressure to his sand.

He looked confused for a second, "So you're not afraid of me?"

I locked eyes with him and smiled sweetly. "Why would I be? You haven't done anything to me besides trap me in sand."I created a barrier of chakrq around myself to give me a little breathing room from the sand.

He grabbed his head, as if he suddenly got a severe migraine. "Temari let's go," he released me and started walking away. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

He sounded unsure of his reply, like he wasn't sure there would be a next time or not. I calmed my heart rate and breathing and replaced the glamour than made my golden eyes blue. Out of no where I feel a tight squeeze around me again and feel something fluffy against my face. The scent of Kiba surrounded me his body shaking slightly. "I was so scared I was going to watch you die."

"It'll take more than a sand ninja to take me out." I smiled hugging him back, if he had tried to intervene I would have probably died.

"Why are you alone anyway!" He growled letting me go and giving me a stern look.

"Our impromptu leader said I should scout ahead, I wasn't expecting to get a blood shower or else I never would have been seen." I pouted and he sighed.

"Get going before I decide to remember we're not on the same side." He smiled widely and pushed me playfully away.

I smiled back, sticking my tongue out, and proceeded to run off towards the smell of water. I was not going to continue to run around coated in sand and blood. After a quick dip I rand ahead until the goal was in sight. So far no one else had even made it close to this far. There weren't any traps around, but there were plenty of places for ambush. The swamp area that surrounded the building was not fit for drinking so we would need to bring plenty of water with us just in case. There's no telling what the next exam would be. I noticed the sun was getting close to setting and headed back to the river to fill up my canteen and the spare I kept with me. On a whim I set a couple traps around the bank, and in the woods around the river, it was the only source of clean drinking water. Transforming into my wolf form so I could travel faster I headed back in the direction I could pick up my teams scent. I increased my speed when the smell of blood mingled in with their scents. I never should have left them!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stumbling back onto two legs, the scene I walked into made me freeze where I was. Sasuke was standing behind one of the sound ninja, one of his feet on his back, and was pulling his arms backwards. There was a sick crack as his arms finally gave in and broke.

Sakura ran up to him crying and hugging him from behind. I crept out of where I was hiding keeping my eyes on Sasuke in case he turned on her. I didn't like those strange marks on hom, and his scent was different. After what seemed like forever the marks finally receded to a place on his neck hidden by his shirt, no good would come from whatever that was.

Sasuke sank to the ground in exhaustion, and Sakura went over to Ino to get her newly cut hair straitened up. We wouldn't be able to stay here long.

"I'm sorry we lost the heaven scroll." Sakura mumbled, not her usual self. Something had really shaken her up while I was gone.

"Actually….." I smiled mischievously," I may have ignored Sasuke so I had the real one the whole time."

"You didn't think I could keep it safe!?" Sakura burst out.

"It's not really that, I mixed them up after I disguised it. I only figured it out whenever I was setting up some traps that I had the original. Not to rush or anything but as soon as your done here we should move, we're too much in the open." I looked around and picked up the earth scroll that the sound ninja had left.

I knew that some of the damage they had taken had been my fault. If I hadn't left I would have been able to help them in their crisis.

"But Naruto is still unconscious and Sasuke can barely move."

"You can help Sasuke, I'll get Naruto. We don't have to make it far just to better cover. Thank you Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji for helping them while I was away." I bowed my head.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed," Choji grab Naruto, we'll help them move and then be on our way. This has become troublesome."

Choji complied, going over to the tree roots that Naruto was in and picking him up piggy back style. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and put one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder helping him to stand.

"I don't need help." Sasuke grumbled, though didn't try to move on his own.

"Be quiet this is the quickest way to get this over with and then we can go. Yuki you lead to a suitable spot, Ino and Sakura bring up the rear and keep a look out to make sure we're no fallowed."

I nodded and took the lead, the others falling in line as we made our way deeper in to forest to where the trees grew close together. I found a space large enough for us to make camp but completely hidden by trees. I signaled to Shikamaru that this was the place and that I would do a quick sweep to make sure no enemies were lurking about. Once I was was sure the area was clear I came back to my teammates, I wasn't going to leave them again if I could help it.

"Thank you! We've got it from here though, sorry for taking your time." I smiled at Shikamaru, Ino and Choji sending them on their way. It was nice of them to help us but it was time we went back to our task at hand.

"That was rude! They saved our ass when you were gone!" Sakura yelled.

"We're in the middle of an exam, please if your going to yell at me do it when it wont get us killed. Two of our fighters are down you're not in great conditions either. So please be quiet and look after the other two until you can sleep I'm taking first watch. Also can you get a fire going please." I asked while making hand signs.

"But wont a fire attract the enemy?" She inquired.

I smiled, "Hidden darkness jutsu," It looked as if nothing had happened, except for the fact that the night around us had grown denser.

"W-what just happened."

"I made it so that only those that were already here can see this locations, anyone else will go temporarily blind and wonder the forest for hours until their eye sight comes back so no one will see the fire if you make one." I smiled, and poured some water onto a bandage and made some more hand signs, "Frozen lake jutsu."

I sat a full canteen next to Sasuke for them and placed the newly made ice back on his forehead, he seemed to have a fever from whatever that mark had been. It wasn't long after Sakura had made the fire before she was asleep with the others

It was going to be a long night, but then again I normally went without sleeping for two or three days at a time before I needed to rest. I had no intention of waking up Sakura for the second watch, plus my nose told me that no one was close to us. Stretching every for hours so I didn't get stiff I waited for dawn alone.

As the sun started to slowly rise above the horizon I gently woke up Sakura. "Hey can you take watch while I find something for breakfast?"

She rubbed her eyes groggily confused about the time of day but nodded that she would keep watch while I gathered food. I had been smelling it since last night, the scent of rabbit was strong in this part of the woods. I waited until I was far enough away so that no one would see and shifted into my wolf form so that it would be easier to catch them. I would need quiet a few to feed everyone.

I crept up on one, it would be the last one I need to be just enough, I was almost upon it when it sensed my presence and took off. I fallowed close on it's heels and then ended it's life with a bite. It let out one last squeak and victory was mine. I transformed back and gathered up my haul, heading to where we has made camp. Sakura had the fire going well enough to cook these rabbits quickly. Sasuke and Naruto were finally up as well, "Hey you two will you prepare these for me please." I threw half the rabbits to Sasuke and half to Naruto.

What can I say even demons get grossed out sometimes. If I'm in my wolf form it doesn't bother me much to see guts or hear the tearing of flesh as something is skinned, my human form on the other hand…

"Not right here!" I yelled as Naruto went to gut one in the middle of camp, "at least get it out of sight!'

After what seemed like ages we finally had food in out bellies and it was time to head out towards the center of the forest. We put out the fire and I released the jutsu I had placed last night. I yawned a little, this much food would hold me over for long but I wouldn't have too much choice about it. If we kept up the pace we could be at our destination by noon.

As we approached the building we slowed down a bit keeping on high alert. So far there hadn't been that many traps so far, just some trip wires and rope traps. We must have been one of the first ones there because we didn't come across any enemies though I smelled a few near bye. It was almost as if someone had taken care of them for us, someone was determined to make sure we passed and I didn't thin I liked it too much. I couldn't leave my team again, not even to investigate. I wouldn't put them in danger again.

Just as we we're about to enter the building a team of ninja jumped out, throwing kunai. We all dodged successfully, and returned fire. One of them got hit pretty bad in the arm, the other two dodged out return fire. Sadly the battle was quickly won by Naruto's shadow clowns.

We entered the building wondering around trying to figure out what to do, the place was empty so there had to be something right? Sakura started mumbling something about heaven and earth and needing both to be powerful.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" I asked my head pounding, something smelled terrible in this building.

"I think it's time to open the scrolls." She answered.

"Oh….should we open them at the same time?" I asked handing her one of the pair.

She nodded and we both started opening the scrolls, they let out a smoke that smelled worse than the room we were in.

I threw my scroll bending over and covering my nose, what on earth was that! Just then Iruka sensei came out of the scrolls, "I wasn't expecting to see you four so soon, sorry about the smell Yuki something about summoning this way creates a bad smell."

I gave him a thumbs up before I ran out of the room. I was suddenly glad the rabbit was all I had eaten this morning. After my stomach was empty I crept back into the room my hand over my nose.

"So if we had opened the scrolls earlier?" I asked sounding a little funny.

"I would have had to knock you out. I've got to go though I'll let the others fill you in." He smiled and poofed. My stomach turning I sat on the ground and listened to the other repeat what Iruka sensei had said, though non of it really seemed interesting, it sounded as if there would be an extra task this year.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Since we've got so many who passed we're going to have to do an elimination round before we can move on to the next battle. You'll be randomly paired against another ninja and the winner will move on to the next round of the chunnin exams. Anyone unable to fight please leave now." The protractor announced as we all stood in front of him,

"I'm out," a silver haired guy raised his hand. I think his name was Kabuto, weird he said he'd taken this test a few times before why stop now?

"If there's is no one else then we'll move on to the preliminary round," a screen behind the protractor started to cycle through names, "The first match will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Yori Akado. Everyone else can wait up on the platforms until their turns and watch the matches. The matched will end whenever someone is dead or unable to battles any longer."

Everyone but the named ninja jumped out of the way and onto the platforms to the sides of the stage. Sasuke and Yori faced each other waiting for the protractor to start the battle. The sound ninja had a mask over his face and his scent was weird, though that could just be because of the fact that he wasn't from our village.

"Begin!" The protractor waved his arms and jumped out from in between the ninja.

From the start Yori grabbed Sasuke's head, a weird glow coming from his hand, Sasuke screamed and struggled trying to get away. Once he was free he scoffed, whatever the attack was seemed to drain what energy he had. If he was going to win this fight he was going to have to get it over with quickly.

Suddenly Sasuke kicked the other ninja in the air and became like a shadow to him. I heard the bushy browed ninja from registration gasp, and even Kikashi sensei looked shocked. Using the Lions Barrage combo he was able to defeat his opponent and win the match. As soon as his victory was announced Kikashi jumped down onto the arena and took Sasuke away some where, a serious look on his face.

The next match was Shino verses Zaku. I yawned and turned to Sakura, "Wake me up whenever it's mine, or one of your guys' match I'm going to take a nap."

She nodded as I closed my eyes sat down with my back against the wall. I knew the outcome of the next match would be Shino, too many people doubted the quiet insect tamers power.

It didn't seem like too much longer before I was being nudged awake by Sakura, "Its your turn, your opponent is a sound ninja by the name of Isane…." she sounded a bit nervous.

"See you in a bit," I smiled and yawned a little jumping over the edge of the platform we were one. The girl I was facing smelled off...almost like something that had long decade. Her eyes were so dark brown they were almost black, and she had a smile that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. If I wasn't awake earlier I was now. This wasn't going to be as easy as a fight as I may have first guessed. It seemed that i would be fighting a demon from the hidden sound, though i couldn't figure out the scent.

"You may begin!" Hayate announced jumping out of harms way.

I jumped backwards right in time to doge the kunai flying at me, I had to dodge again as another one flew at my head. I threw one back hoping for a lucky hit, only to miss as she started to sing… I froze throwing my hands over my ears. The sound ninja specialized in attack using sound as their weapon, if this girls voice was her weapon I was going to be in a little bit of trouble. She stopped singing but I could still hear her voice in my head. Whatever she had done I couldn't do anything about it now.

I made the hand signs and slammed my hands onto the ground using the ice lake jutsu. The battle arena was now covered in ice making my opponent slip but, unfortunately, not fall. Using the chance I had I rad had her landing a hit to the face and dodging her counter strike. I dug my claw like nails into the ice to stop from sliding out of control. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as a kunai knife dug into it. I winced pulling it out and rolling forward away from another attack, the smell of gun powder was strangely in the air but I didn't see any paper bombs anywhere. Isane started singing again just as a section of the ceiling came down, I tried to dodge but somehow my movements had become halted. At the last minute I was able to doge the bulk of the section, but not without damage. The rubble had got my shoulder pulling it out of place.

This was going to get dangerous if I didn't end it quickly. Just I was thinking this the girl grabbed me from behind, "wolves don't always kill the cat in the end." Isane whispered in my hear then started laughing manically.

The smell of decay and gun powder was coming from her, I had been fighting a suicide bomber that was already dead! Struggling I tried to break free before it was too late. By completely pulling my arm out of socket I was able to get lose and with come quick hand signs I made a defensive ice shell around me hoping for the best as Isane exploded. I was thrown into the air and hit the railing to the platforms with a sickening crack and fell back down onto the arena. I would have landed fine, except for the fact that I had made the whole thing ice not to long ago, so instead of a graceful I fell and twisted my ankle. I bit my lip and forced myself to stand for just long enough for the match to be declared mine and not a draw.

As soon as I was sure I won, even if it was by default, I sunk back down to the ground wheezing a bit. The blast or the railing had given my a cracked rib and maybe a few bruised one, also broken the arm I hadn't pulled out of socket. I cringed a little as the med team came over with a stretcher, making sure to keep my eyes away from on lookers, I reluctantly allowed them to carry my away of it. At least I would get away from the over whelming scent of decay and burnt flesh. Whoever Isane was she knew what I was and was trying to eliminate me.

"We'll go get Tsume," One of the medical ninja said as they helped me onto one of the cots in the infirmary. She would be the only one who knew how to properly treat me.

While I was waiting I decided to look around a bit noticing that Sasuke was passed out on a cot next to me. I wounder what Kikashi had done to him?

After what seemed like ages Tsume rushed into the room and closed the curtains around us, "Congrats on winning your fight, but did you have to beat yourself up at the same time?"

It wasn't until them that I realized that some of the cuts and scraps on me had pieces of ice stuck in them, "Is it really winning if my opponent blows themselves?"

"You lived didn't you? You didn't show them what you were did you?"

"oh yea," I whined as prodded my ribs trying to access the damage, "I transformed in front of them and went on a rampage."

She sighed and went about treating my wounds, "You're really lucky you heal quickly other wise you would be down for a while! Just don't let anyone see you moving to easily for the next few weeks or so or they'll start asking questions!" She gave me a stern look.

I sighed sometimes I didn't know if she though of me as a little sister or a burden. "Yes Tsume I know. If they know what I am all they'll think about is the word demon and try to find an excuse to put me down."

She gave me a sad smile and a pat on the head, "Rest here for a bit, they're almost done with the fights."

I wanted to see the rest of the battles so the minute she was out of the door I struggled to my feet. I may heal fast but it would still be about a week before my ribs and arm healed all the way, with the support of the bandages my ankle wasn't too bad. I quickly crept out of the infirmary and back into the arena area only to discover I had come up on the wrong side of it. Since there was already a battle going on I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could and sat down by the Temari.

"What are you doing here?" she looked down at me confused.

"I got the doors wrong, but I probably wont be as noticed over here, plus your brother is on my side so what's it matter?" I smiled up at her.

She rolled her eyes a litter,"How did you know he was my brother?"

I couldn't really tell her that they have a similar base scent so I just shrugged my shoulders, wincing slightly as I pulled my shoulder uncomfortably, "Just a guess."

"You're an odd one." she turned her attention back on the fight below.

The fight was between Gaara and the fluffy eye browed kid, Lee I think, and it appeared that Gaara was on the losing side of the fight,

"Hey Temari why does Gaara's eyes look so sad?" I don't know why I asked it the question just kind of came out.

She gave me a confused look again, "He hasn't had that great of a childhood, it's best if you not ask." she gave a nervous laugh then went back to the fight looking worried.

At this point Lee seemed to be slowing down, opening the inner gates of the body was taking it's tole on him and he was at the point where even breathing was painful. What was his Sensei thinking when he taught this pupil this technique!?

Gaara was able to get the upper hand grabbing Lee by and arm and leg and crushing them completely. He went in for the kill next only to be stopped by Kikashi and an even fluffier eye browed ninja. Gaara seemed confused about why they would defend someone who just lost, but after a while gave up on ending Lee's life and went back to his sister his head in his hand.

"What are you doing here." He glared down at me.

He smelled of blood lust and oddly like raccoon. I smiled up at him, "I wanted to see how my comrades did but it seems they've already had their battles. I thought it'd be safer on this side of the arena since the medical ninja would look for me on the other side."

He stared at me for a while before standing in front of me and dropping his giant gourd beside me to block the view form the stair case. Temari looked even more shocked than when she was talking to me.

"Is there a problem?" Gaara asked, though it sounded more like a threat than a question.

She shook her head quickly, "Not at all Gaara" before turning back to the final battle.

The final battle was Choji vs. Dosu, another sound ninja, and it had to of been the shortest of them all. Choji used his human bolder technique only to be blocked by the sound vibrations from Dosu and thrown into the wall knocking him out. Once Choji was cleared off the arena all of the victors jumped down onto the arena infront of Hayate.

"You all will continue onto the next round, please come forward draw a number from the bag as I bring it around." He started with Naruto and worked his way around the group each of up pulling a number from the bag as instructed, "Sasuke will be given the remaining number."

He held up a chart showing up who we will be fighting in the final stage. It seemed that Naruto would be fighting Nevi, Gaara and Sasuke,I would be against Dosu, Temari and Shikamaru would fight and then finally Shino and Konkuro.

"You'll have one month to train for the finals! Starting now." Hayate dismissed us.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few days since the last exam and I found myself standing at the edge of a river next to Naruto. "So what are we doing here again?"

"We're waiting on pervy sage! He's supposed to be helping me with the walking on water jutsu!" Naruto whined.

"The what?"

"The walking on water jutsu! You concentrate chakra onto your feet and walk on water."

"Did you hit your head? All you need to do to walk on water is to freeze it." I did the hand signs needed for the frozen lake jutsu and touched the river freezing it all the way to the water fall and back down stream.

We turned out heads as we heard screaming from the distance, an angry man with spiky silver hair jumped out of the bushes punching through the ice on the river.

"Why! Why would you do that! You ruined my research!" The old man yelled pointing at Naruto. "You brought a pretty lady with you though so I guess that makes up for it." He looked me up and down.

I stared blankly at the two men wondering just what I had gotten myself into, "Naruto said I could train with him for a while today. I haven't found a teacher yet for the next exam so I've just been going over scrolls."

"He did did he?" The silver haired man glared at Naruto, "That wasn't the deal!"

"Please pervy sage!" Naruto used his transformation jutsu to transform into a girl that was well gifted in her feminine qualities.

"Yes anything!" he was practically drooling over the girl Naruto had changed into his nose bleeding a little.

Naruto laughed releasing the jutsu. The man Naruto had been calling Pervy Sage sighed a looked at me."We've been working on chakra control. Show me what you got."

"And how exactly will I be doing that?" I tilted my head confused.

"Focus your chakra to your feet, you'll need to keep a constant stream to stay on top of the water."

"Doesn't sound too hard." I felt like I was going to make a complete fool of myself.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to focus my chakra, when I thought I was ready I took a step onto the water my foot sinking a little. The water formed little ice crystals as I walked until suddenly I was under water, and really cold. I swam to the top gasping for air then hurried to get out of the water.

"Harder than it looks isn't it?" Naruto grinned.

I glared at his pulling off the soaked over shirt I was wearing and throwing it at him to reveal a tank top underneath, "Little more difficult than I thought but I think I figured out where I went wrong." I smiled.

"That's some interesting chakra you've got there." The pervy sage looked at me like he'd just solved a puzzle.

"What do you mean?" I was back to being confused.

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it." He smiled a little, "My name's Jiraiya the Toad sage and what is your name by the way."

"Yuki Inuzuka, why does Naruto call you Pervy Sage?"

"He doesn't understand research is all! Now try again I don't have all day!"

I sighed this was going to be an interesting teacher. I closed my eyes again this time keeping my eyes again this time keeping the flow of chakra steady. I stepped out onto the river once more. This time I was able to stay above water, though the ice crystals still formed and were swept away.

"I did I!" I smiled losing my focus and dropping myself back into the water.

I shivered as I got back to the shore the river seeming colder than it was last.

"Very good, Naruto still hasn't got it yet." Jiraiya jabbed at Naruto, "Now go home before you get sick or something. Wouldn't want you to miss out on any training."

"So you'll train her?" Naruto asked excitedly

"We'll see." He handed me the shirt I discarded earlier, a piece of paper folded inside it.

I smiled walking away form the two as they talked back and forth. I heard Naruto yell and turned back to see him doubled over but didn't sense any threat to him so I continued back towards town to at least get changed.

When I was in my room I took out the paper the Toad Sage had put into my shirt.

"I know what you are Ice wolf. Meet me at sun down by the memorial and I'll start teaching you how to control your power so you don't harm anyone, and the wrong people don't find out what you are."

My heart started racing, what did he mean? I raced down the stair and out the front door almost running into Kiba.

"Using the door today I see. What's got your tail in a bunch." He held out a hand to steady me from falling forward.

I shook my head, "Nothing just going for a run, I thought I'd find you and see if you wanted to join?" I smiled really hoping he did want to.

"Yea! I'm always up for a run!" He smiled letting Akamaru down out of his hoodie.

I mentally beat myself for mentioning it but took off towards our normal running rout. We ran around the outskirts of the village at full speed once before Kiba needed to rest. He was completely out of breath while I was only slightly winded.

"You know your ability to run that long and not get tired is amazing!" Kiba huffed flopping back onto his back.

I flipped my hair and puffed out my chest in mock pride, "Psh I am amazing!"

Kiba rolled his eyes petting Akamaru on the head as he laid down panting, "We need to do this more often, it's good for me an Akamaru."

I sat down leaning against the nearest tree and smiled, it had me nice to run with someone for a while. "You're right we should."

"Why don't you ever wear shoes?" Kiba asked after awhile of silence.

"For some reason whenever I transform into a wolf whatever pocket universe this form goes into I never seem to come back with shoes. It's the only thing that stay there and I've no idea why…..Just think there's a universe filled with the shoes mom kept getting me every time I told her I lost em." I laughed smiling at the memory.

"Seriously? That's so weird." He laughed, "I've got to head back though, thanks for the run sis." He jumped up and patted my head before leaving with Akamaru in tow.

I gazed up at the sky wondering what I should do about this strange Jiraiya guy. From his scent I could tell he was from the Hidden Leaf village. I knew I had to go alone so I wouldn't risk the endangerment of anyone else, but I also had to be smart about it. I wasn't particularly found of the idea of dying, but I don't think I could chance the thought of hurting anyone I cared about either. Darkness has set before I decided to get up from my tree.

Getting to the meeting point early I scoped the area. There wasn't any booby straps and no scent of gun powder. The summer night had me sweating and it wasn't even the hottest it was going to be yet. They're had to be something I could do to be ready for whatever was going to happen besides hide and watch to see what happens.

Jiraiya entered the training area and stood out in the middle with his arms strait out to the sides. "I know you there, this isn't a trap."

I jumped down from my tree and cautiously walked out of the forest, the light of the half mood lighting the clearing. Before I could react Jiraiya ran at me punching me in the gut and grabbing my back. I coughed slipping out of his grasp and jumping backwards. The temperature in the air around us was dropping severely.

"W-what did you do?" I could see Jiraiya's breath in the air though I was finally comfortable.

"I simply removed the seal the idiotic elders placed on you. I'm surprised you haven't died of heat stroke yet. Ice wolves must keep a temperature much lower than ours and the seal they places on you prevented you from regulating it." He realeased me and stepped back.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I kept my knees loose prepared to either run or fight if needed.

"You don't."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You'll destroy everything around you if someone doesn't"

"I would not!"

"You couldn't even stop yourself from dropping the temperature of the river to arctic temperatures, If Naruto had fallen in while you were on the river he would have died of either shock or hypothermia."

I blinked, I hadn't realized what I had done. I let myself relax a little bit, this guy didn't seem like he meant any harm.

"I need you to concentrate please before you cause me to get a cold!" Jiraiya yelled.

I flinched, "on what!"

"Yourself. You need to focus on keeping yourself cool and not the entire !br0ken! Normally you would be taught this as a pup but due to circumstances you'll have to deal with me. Now concentrate you little brat."

I blinked my eye trying to figure out how on earth to do what he was talking about.

"NO no no no, you're making it colder! OK picture a bubble around the training ground and everything within inside that bubble is the cold you're releasing. Now imagine that bubble closing in around you bringing in all the cold air until it's like a suit on you." he was shivering slightly as he said this.

I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself, there was a power coursing through me I had never felt before. OK, focus. If I couldn't do this I would end up changing the entire climate around us so I had to figure this out. The bubble thing wasn't working right, so I pictured myself as a fridge instead. My body was the outside and all I had to do was shut the door tight to keep it in.

There was a tingling sensation and Jiraiya sighed in relief, "at least your a quick study. Now how many people know what you are."

"Just the Inuzuka clan and Kikashi and..." I paused before trailing off.

"And?" Jiraiya sounded impatient.

"Well I'm not for certain, but I think the sound ninja know." I looked down feeling silly and paranoid. I explained to him about barely being attacked in the forest challenge, and then again about the dead girl who tried to blow me up that was from the sound.

He sat quietly for a second then smiled waving his hand in the air, "I think you're just worrying too much!." He sounded nonchalant, "I'm going to call it a night, I'll meet you here at twilight tomorrow for our next secession."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since I had started training with Jiraiya. Every morning I would run a couple laps around the village with Kiba and Akamaru, after that I would participate in Naruto's lessons in the afternoons learning chakra control and then at twilight I would train with Jiraiya alone to learn how to control my demon powers.

The full moon was shining bright as Jiraiya and I spared, "Stop blocking with your body and start using your weapons to block."

I pulled a kunai out of my arm, "I'm going to heal anyway so why don't I leave my weapon free. As long as I don't loose too much blood what's it matter?"

"Well I could poison you very easily this way, and wolves aren't immune to poisons!" He sounded frustrated, "Why don't we try fighting in your truest form?"

I shook my head, only one person had seen my true form and I wasn't willing to let anyone else see it. Not yet, "I'm not ready." I looked away.

"Stop being a brat and do it!"

I dropped my eyes to the side, "If I do I won't be able to transform back!"

"You can't be that low on chakra," he paused for a second, "How long has it been since you last slept?"

"Ummm...i think 4 days." I looked up at the sky, "I don't really need to sleep that often."

"Yes you do," he sighed and rubbed the brow of his nose with his fingers. "In a normal wolf pack members of the pack would take turns staying awake all night for watch shifts. If a member was alone for long enough they would stay up for as long as they could until they could rest. Do you really think you have no one here to look out for you!?"

I looked back down, "I know they'll look out for me...as long as they don't know what I am."

"Go get some rest, and take tomorrow off training if you don't rest you won't recover your strength." He seemed really on edge about something so I didn't pry too much.

"Behave yourself around the river, don't teach Naruto to be more of a perv than he already is!" I smiled as the Toad Sage walked off.

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled as he vanished into the night.

I reached my arms into the air feeling my back stretch with the movement. I wasn't quiet ready to sleep, not with this beautiful moon in the sky. I walked throughout the village until I came to the building that had the best roof top to star gaze, except there was already someone there. The red haired sand ninja was sitting in my usual spot, not really caring that it was taken I jumped up onto the roof and sat down close to the sand ninja and looked up at the sky.

"What do you want." He looked down at me, his eyes dull.

"You were in my spot, I don't want anything but to look at the moon." I smiled over at him the looked back at the sky.

"I'll leave then." He stood up.

"No, please don't!" I'm not sure why I said it, but I didn't want him to leave.

He looked and be a little confused and grabbed his head before sitting down again, "why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else is?'

I tilted my head to the side thinking about the answer to his question, a slight breeze blowing my hair back. "Why should I be?"

"Because I'm a monster." He looked up at the sky, "my own father tried to have me killed because he was afraid of me."

"Sounds to me like you've got a horrible father than, but why does that make you the monster and not him?"

"I was born with a spirit inside me, this spirit killed my mother when I was born." He sounded sad.

"I don't see how any of that's your fault, taffy?" I offered him some of the candy I had for after training snack. When it came to sweets, I basically lived on them.

He gave me another confused look, before shaking his head. We sat there for a few hours before I started to feel sleepy. I tried to get up so I could go home but it was already too late, the training from the past four days and lack of sleep caught up to me at once. I felt myself drift off falling over to the side, my head landing on something soft. This wouldn't be the first time I had fallen asleep somewhere in the village.

I stirred a little as I heard Gaara's voice, "You'll wake her if you don't shut up."

After that I fell into a deep slumber, unaware of anything that was around me. I vaguely recall someone putting a blanket over me and thinking Kiba must have found me and brought me home.

What felt like seconds later I was awoke by slight sound of whispers. I groaned and rolled over barring my face in blankets that smelled of clove and earth. Wait. That's not the right scent. Too tired to care much yet I lay there listening as the whispers became clearer.

"Should we wake her?" A female.

"Yea right, Gaara would kill us." That one was a male.

It had to be his siblings, but why would they be in my home? I wrapped the blankets around me and sat up in the bed blankly staring at my surroundings. This was definitely not my room...and that would explain why the blankets smelled weird. I rubbed my face still groggy before slamming my face into the pillow. I lay there for a good five minutes before deciding I should get up fully. I heard something shift in the corner and jumped squeaking a bit as I did.

There was a small smirk on Gaara's face as he left the room. I could feel my face turning red, why did he have to have a room without a window. I took a deep breath before inching was way towards the door. Temari met me as I stepped out, her eyes full of questions.

"Umm...do you have a brush?" I couldn't see it but I just felt like my hair was hay stack.

She let out a small laugh before she vanished and the reappeared brush in hand.

"My hero!" I gave her a sleepy smiles before falling on my but, I was still exhausted from the days before. I tried, unsuccessfully, to get the brush through my hair.

With a small laughed Temari sat down behind me and started working on the tangles, "Jeez, how do you even manage to make it through a day?"

"Morning assaults, not fair." I grumbled.

"Morning? It noon! We thought you were never going to wake up!" I she laughed.

"How did I even get here!?"

"You don't remember? Gaara carried you in last night, he said to let you sleep and not to wake you up.." She sounded nervous when she spoke about him.

"I'm sorry for intruding." I could feel that my cheeks were red again.

"It was nice having a girl around for a change," she finished with my hair and gave me a mischievous smile.

"I'm just gonna...thank you for having me." I smiled and bowed my head really quick before jumping out the nearest window and heading home so that I could shower and change. I can't believe I fell asleep and let a stranger carry me to his house! I would be the easiest person to kidnap ever! GAH! I was so flustered I ran into the door of our home.

"Where have you been all night?"Kiba opened the door quickly making me fall forward hitting my face on his chest.

"I fell asleep in the woods," I lied, "I'm so sorry If I worried you."

He wrapped his arms around be in a quick hug, "You need a shower you smell terrible." He playfully shoved me away before letting me escape up the stairs and into the bathroom we shared. I was going to have to make sure I balanced my rest and training better, if I didn't there was no way I was going to be of any use in the next part of the exams. My heart jumped a bit, they were only a week away! I took a quick shower and changed, thankfully Kiba and Akamaru were still there.

"So since I missed the morning run, how about an afternoon one?" I gave him a crooked grin. They were getting faster and their stamina was increasing, "maybe a short one though I think I could a day off."

"Yea just one lap should do, don't wanna slack off too much, Come on Akamaru!" He ran out the door, shortly fallowed by me.

I would have to make the most of this next week, I was going to pass this next exam!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sat in the stands my feet dangling off edge, it was the day of the final battle and I had yet another default win under my belt. The entire stadium was on the edge of their seats watching as Sasuke and Gaara fought. Out of all the battles, beside Shikamaru and Temari's, this was the fight that had everyone enthralled.

Sasuke had ran up half of the wall of the arena, suddenly there was a loud chirping sound and plus lighting formed in his hand. He ran at Gaara, who was currently encased in a sphere of sand. Kikashi had kept him busy this last month, Sasuke's attack pierced the shell that Gaara had created turning the surrounding sand to glass. I could hear Gaara scream as at least some of the attack hit him and smelled him blood. Sasuke struggled to get his arm free, his eyes widening as he something inside the dome. The smell of raccoon and blood lust filling the air and just like that it was gone.

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion in the distance, and feathers started to fall from the sky. I quickly used the genjustu releasing sign, letting myself droop over as if I were caught in it. When I was sure no one's attention was on me I wiggled under the chairs of the stadium making my way towards where Kikashi was standing with Guy, he had already woken Sakura up. Once I got there he grabbed my arm and jerked me up and out of the way as an enemy Kunai flew to where my head was a second ago.

"So you realized it was genjustu, Sakura I've got a special mention for you wake up Naruto and Shikamaru your going to go after Sasuke."just then Guy knocked an enemy through the wall," fallow them out this hole. Be careful!." Kikashi turned to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "this is difficult to ask but we need you to reveal yourself. I know your still young but your needed here for this fight."

Kikashi looked down his eyes sad, he knew what could come from me showing the village what my true form was. I sighed I knew I would have to as well and gave him a sad smile, "I will do anything to protect this village."

I did some hand signs and whispered "seal release" and felt the burn as my jaw extended to a half wolf have human feature. My fingers and nails lengthens and turned into to deadly sharp claws. My spine elongated forming a tail covered in fur as strong as armor, this fur began covering my entire body.

My ears moved up my skull turning into that of a wolfs.

I looked at the shocked and slightly scared faces of my teammates, "I'm still dreaming," Naruto muttered.

I walked over to him, "I wish you were," I gave him a sad smile and the whispered so that only he could here, "please don't kill Gaara if you can, he's more like you than you know."

They headed out for the mission the minute Kikashi summoned a small nindog to guide them.

"They'll come around, go get the lords who came here to safety them help where ever you can." Kikashi was fighting his own battles taking on one ninja after the other, "Oh and don't die."

I made ninja clones of myself and transformed 5 of each into the

'

"I need you to fallow me!" I told them attempting to get them to come with me.

"Why would we fallow…whatever the hell you are? How do I know you're not more dangerous than the one attacking us." One of the lords yelled cowering behind a chair. I knocked a kunai out of the way that was on it's was to one of the lords faces.

"You don't, what you also don't have is time to wait for a human escort, so please shut up and move your ass!" At that all the lords scrambled up and fallowed me, thankfully the closets safe house wasn't far. Thankfully I was able to turn the lords over to the Jonin guarding the safe house, I ran back into battle before they could question me too much.

I headed for the three headed giant snake that had appeared in the middle of the village. I dodged enemy strikes throwing back the kunai I was carrying. I sliced at the enemies that came to close, using my claws to cut their throats trying not be squeamish. I pulled out a dagger once I noticed that I had gotten the attention of one of the heads of the snake.

"Hey pea brain this way!" I loured it away from a batch of my ninja that were deep in battle, I wasn't sure what I was going to do about it though.

The snake head lounged at me, I dodged and then dodged the rubble from the building the snake had crumbled. I pulled out the dagger I kept for emergencies, there was no way that I was going to kill this thing with my claws. I waited for it to lunge again holding the knife firm and them jumping at the rood of the snakes mouth pushing the dagger with as much power as I could into the top of its mouth into it's brain. I had to fight not to cry out as one of the fanged scraped down the length on my right arm, it wasn't deep but it burned it a way that made my stomach churn. I jumped back as a giant toad materialized on top of the snake sending it back into it's summoned world.

I could hear Jiraiya on the top of the toad, so I moved on to another part of the village. The wound on my arm was still bleeding, I used ice to stop it for now but it it wasn't a fix. Fighting with my left hand gained me many more injuries. I was panting covered in so much blood that I wasn't sure which was mine. I crouched in an ally trying to catch my breath and stop myself from panicking, none of the cuts were healing.

Just then an enemy showed up at the only entrance of the ally, a smirk of his face, "Orochimaru will reward me well for making sure your die little pup." he did some hand signs and about a hundred kunai came out of the walls.

I cried out as the one's I couldn't dodge hit me, someone grabbed me from around the stomach and pulled me away. I struggled for a second before realizing that it was Kikashi who had grabbed me. Guy took care of the enemy who had cornered me.

"That was the last one!" Guy yelled as Kikashi and I reached the main street.

I concentrated forcing my body into the form I normally take panting with effort. Just as soon as I thought the worst was over our own ninja surounded us. Most of them yelling that I don't belong, that they should have know I was different. I stood my head held high trying to act like I wasn't effect, and trying to act as if standing wasn't taking everything I have.

"We should kill her now before she has a chance to turn on us!" A particully nasty comment came from an older ninja.

I looked him in the eyes, "as long as you kill me after the village is in better shape. We need all the protection we can get. So please I wont resist if the decision to kill me is made, just please let me protect the village while it's wounded."

As soon as I was done talking my legs gave out and I started to fall, Kikashi caught me as Jiraiya jumped down into the scenes. "This young girl just risked her life to save you and all you want to do is think about killing her! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The ninja around us looked down. Kikashi gave a small nod to Jiraiya before picking me up and running towards the hospital.

My wounds still hadn't stopped bleeding and spots were dancing in front of my eyes, I could feel sweat forming on my body. It was getting hard to breathe as well.

"We're gonna get you fixed up." Kikashi said quietly his eyes sad. He dropped me off in one of the empty rooms and ran out to go get a meical ninja.

The arm that the had gotten scraped by the snake was burning. The minute I saw Kikashi return with a ninja and Ice I lost conscientiousness.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was sitting by a small pond that fed into an under ground river. There was a waterfall infront of me, the night sky making it look like stars were cascading from the heavens. I moved my feet slowly back in forth watching the ripples as they collided with the ones caused by the falls. A girl who looked like a mirror image of me walked out of the water fall and sat on a rock that appeared on the pond, she wore a cruel smile and had a feeling of malice ratiated off her.

"They'll never accept you now." She called out taunting, "if you wake up the one's you strive so hard to protect will be the ones attack you".

I shook my head looking away. This had been happening on and off for a while now, mostly it was just dark peacefulness but sometimes I was brought to this beautiful place to face this side of me. I knew I couldn't give into her words. I also knew that they were true. My pack that I had created would be the thing that ended me.

"What you don't have any fight left in you? Do you finally see that they aren't worth your pain." She gave a malice laced laugh, "you should kill them, before they kill you".

"Never! I will protect this village if it destroys me." I shot back at her.

"Oh so you've got some bark left little pup, but where's your bite." She stood up and the water turned red, "come on show me that hatred inside you! Let it eat at your soul, consume you until that is all that you are!"

"Never! We don't even know if the villagers will react the way we think! They were scared and not all of them were angry, they're just in shock." I didn't sound too convincing.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll actually believe yourself." She smiled cruel.

I felt I pressure on my chest and everything started hurting, the only pain I felt in this place was emotional pain. I looked in shock at my counter part, "What are you doing!"

"Oh I wish I could hurt you, but I cant even touch you. No this isn't me at all" She started laughing as the waterfall and pond faded back into darkness.

The scene may have vanished but I could still feel the pain. The scent of flowers reach me from a distance and I felt my eyes flutter. Struggling I forced them open only to shut them again once the beam of light from the sun shone in. I tried to move my head to the side but gave up on doing that when I was greeted by a monster of a headache. It hurt like no other but I forced myself into sitting position my body stiff. I felt hand on my shoulders trying to push me back down.

"You need rest you can't get out of bed yet!" Sakura's voice entered my ears.

"Rest can wait until the curtains are closed." I tried saying but my voice came out as a low whisper.

"I'll get the curtains you lay back down please!" I heard the swish of cloth and dared to crack my eyes.

"I think I've done enough laying down, I just want to sit up for a little bit if that's ok?" I looked over at where she was now seated in a chair. On the table was a variety of many different flowers.

"Who are those for? Where am I by the way?" My voice was getting stronger as I took in my surroundings, Kikashi was sleeping in one of the chairs by the window a book over his face.

She gave a shy smile, "They're from the villagers, for you. Before you ask he hasn't left that chair for more than a few hours at a time, he's been worried sick."

I could see the bags under his eyes, "what do you mean they're from the villagers?"

"Well they saw you save them and fight to defend them, and some of the older villagers had suspected you were a demon for a while now."

"Sakura...are you afraid of me now?" I looked at her with worried eyes.

"If I was afraid of you would I really be here!?" She gave me a look of frustration, "I mean I was a little shocked at first but other than that you're still you."

I gave a sigh of relief, our talking must have woken up Kikashi because he stirred in his chair, "Oh good your awake! Sakura can you go get Lady Tsunade while I catch Yuki up on what's going on?"

Sakura gave a small nod and a reassuring smile to me, leaving the room. I was getting tired of sitting up so I struggles to try and scoot back so I could rest on the headboard of the bed. Kikashi shook his head and helped me.

"So what do you need to catch me up on?" I asked looking up at him nervously? "And don't you know you're too old to be sleeping in chairs you'll hurt your back."

"I'll give you the short version. Everyone was in panic and things were a bit chaotic after the battle. The Third Hokage had lost his life fighting Orochimaru and we had to find a new leader while the village was in shamble. Naruto and Jiraiya went out and brought back Lady Tsunade one of the Three Sannin to be our fifth hokage. She also happens to be a very skilled medical ninja. Also you don't have to worry about an angry mob when you're released. Actually I think you'll find yourself with an opposite reaction." He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me, "this is the list of all the people in the village who came to the front office and volunteered to protect you from anyone in the village who wanted to harm you"

I blinked as I tried to process the information. Lord Third was dead? A wave of sadness swept over me, he had lived a long life and that wasn't something that many ninja did. His loss would be felt for a very long time. I brought my attention back to the present and looked at the piece of paper Kikashi had handed me. Both sides of it was completely covered in names. I blinked in shock, "but I thought..." I trailed off.

Kikashi gave a chuckle, "they were shocked to begin with. After they saw you fight and what you told the old man before I took you to the hospital made them open your eyes. They finally realized that the last thing to turn on them would be a wolf that was already loyal to them and would give it's life for theirs."

"Why are you sitting up!" A lady with blonde pigtails entered the room, a blue diamond on her forehead.

"I was tired of laying down." I smiled.

"Lady Tsunade I'll leave her to you!" Kikashi walked out the door his book in his hand reading it as he walked.

"You still need to rest. Let's take a look at your injuries." She came over to me and started unwinding the bandages on my arm, "who poisoned you by the way?"

"It's not a who it's a what...I got scraped by the fang of the giant snake that showed up in the village. I stabbed it in the roof of it's mouth but I misjudged how long it's fangs were." I explained watching as the bandage fell away relieving a scar that went up the length of my arm.

"You what!" The medical ninja yelled, "how stupid are you!"

I flinched at the sudden change in her tone, "well apparently very. I was planning on doing the same thing with the other two heads when Jiraiya showed up on his Giant toad and squished it.

I winced a little as she prodded at the injury, she moved on to the cuts I had recived after the snake bite. "You're very lucky you're not human other wise you wouldn't have even made it to the hospital let alone survived the coma they put you in to slow your heart until we could figure out an antidote to the poison."

I was still looking at the scar on my arm, I had never gotten one before. "I had to try and do something about it. It was going to be the thing that caused the most casualties, and no one else had gotten a chance to get close to it."

Her hand glowed and she ran it across my body, looking for any damages that still remained, "It looks like you still have some muscle damage in your right arm, and your lungs are a little weak still, besides that you'll feel fatigue for a while so you'll need to rest for a while. With your healing capabilities you should be able to go home tomorrow. No training for a least a week! I'm also taking you off of activ duty for a while." She gave me a very stun look then turned to the door as it opened.

The smell of deer and herbs reached me a Shikamaru entered the room, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes normally we would do this in my office but since one of you is on bed rest for today we'll do this here. Shikamaru Nara and Yuki Inuzuka, both of you have been granted the rank of chunnin."

The look of shock on my face was mirrored by Shikamaru's, "you've made a mistake!" we both said.

"Shikamaru you showed you are a remarkable strategist and while you didn't win the match you did show wisdom in withdrawing while you were still able to. Yuki you may not have been able to participate in the final exam but your actions during the battle showed that you've got what it takes to be a chunnin." The fifth hokage announced, "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to check on Lee."

As she exited the room Shikamaru looked at me and shrugged deciding to sit for a while, "how you feeling?"

"A little shocked and sore, other than that I'm starving." My stomach growled to punctuate my statement and blushed a little bit.

Shikamaru laughed and held out a bag of chips, "when your friends with Choji you always carry around a bag."

"Thank you!" I accepted the back with my left hand but when I tried to pull the bag apart to open in I winced, a sharp pain shooting through my right arm, "umm...can you?" I looked down blushing slightly at my new found uselessness and handed him back the bag.

He didn't say anything as he opened them, handing them back. I smiled happily as I munched on the chips and waved a good bye as he left. No sooner had the door closed behind him than it was thrown open again my Naruto.

"YUKI!" he yelled running over to the bed, "Sakura said you awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Naruto," I grinned, "how's Lee doing?"

"Lady Tsunade said he should be able to restart training soon as long as he takes it easy!"

"Really!?" I blinked in surprise, his boned had been completely crushed. "She must really be an amazing ninja then."

He gave me one of his goofy grins, "Yea she is. Oh wait until you see the new jutsu the pervy sage taught me!"

"I cant wait." I humored him.

I sat there and listened as he told me all about going and fining Tsunade. He told me about his three day bet with her and how he won the necklace of the first hokage. What was most interesting about his tale though, was the fight against Orochimaru. He had got to see the three Sannin fight, even though none of them were at full strength the battle sounded amazing.

"Hey Naruto can you do me a huge favor?" I interrupted him, "can you help me up I wanna stretch my legs for a minute"

He nodded and went to put my right arm around his shoulder, "umm the left side please."

"Sorry." He looked at the scar up my right arm as he walked around the side of the bed. He helped me up and we walked to the window in my room. A bird flew by and I smiled as I saw Kiba and Akamaru heading towards the hospital. Naruto saw them as well and helped me walk back to the bed.

"I wanna go check on Sasuke." He said as he left the room waving.

I sat on the side of the bed facing window wishing I had opened the curtains fully earlier instead of just looking out of it. From behind me I heard the door creak open as the familiar scent of Kiba and Akamaru entered the room, "Hey sis I brought you some food."

I turned around so fast I made myself a little dizzy, "my hero!"

He laughed as he revealed a bag of jerky and a bag of sweet from under his hoodie. "I didn't think they would let me bring them up here if they knew about them." He gave me a grin, "don't scare me like that again!"

He went to hand them to me before I pouted, "I'm sorry for scaring you, I also hate to ask but can you open them? This arm is borderline useless right now." I pointed at my right arm.

"That's that you get for sticking your arm in a snakes mouth!" He gave me a stern look before handing me the open packages of food to me.

I looked down,"I know Tsunade already told me I was stupid." I pouted.

We sat there and talked for a while as I ate the food he brought me. I could feel myself regaining strength though the healing process was making me tired, "Can you help me lay back down?" I asked feeling frustrated.

Kiba chuckled a little as he helped me lay back, "I hope you heal soon or your going to get super cranky! I remember when we were little and you were too short to reach the stuff on the counter. You would get so may that you had to ask for help."

I growled at him a little me, which only made him laugh harder, "Well I'll let you rest now, I'll be back tomorrow to bring you home." he grinned. I was asleep again before he had even left the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sighed and gave up fighting as I hung upside down from one of the clothes lines on the roof of the hospital, I had come up here because Kiba was late showing up. In order to get my mind off the worry gnawing at my stomach I had tried to work on my balance by walking back and forth on the clothes line. When the wind had blown I had fallen and the clothes line had gotten warped around my ankle.

I heard the door to the roof open and I felt a mixture of hope and fear, whoever came through that door would be able to help me...they would also see the mess I had gotten myself into. The wind blew slightly bringing the scent of clove and desert. Why was he here? I struggled to free myself again only making the knot worse. The source of the scent rounded the corner looking in between the aisle of sheets as if trying to find someone. His eyes met mine as he looked down the aisle I was hanging upside down in. I could see amusement dance in his eyes though his face didn't change at all.

"I didn't know they hung wolves out to dry too" His quiet voice said as he walked towards me.

I could feel my face heat up and my heart beat increase slightly. "Yea well now you do." I snapped then immediately felt guilty, "sorry I just don't like being witness like this."

"I can leave?" Even though he had said those words he still walked closer.

"Please don't!" I had a feeling of dejavu remember the time we were on the roof before the last stage of the chunnin exams. "If you really wanna do something you could help...please?"

I thought I heard a quiet chuckled before he wrapped his arms around me holding me up as his sand untied my ankle. I was gently sat down after I was free, my face now matching the shade of red on his face.

"Have you been here for a while? You face is really red." Concern flashed through his eyes.

If it was possible I felt my face burn more as I shook my head, "I-I'm just really pale so that must be why." I fumbled out the words. This must be what Hinata felt like when she was around Naruto.

"The Hokage sent me here to get you, she wants to see you." He turned and walked away towards the door.

Why would she want to see me? I haven't done anything wrong yet have I? Why is Gaara here in the first place? My mind raced with questions as I fallowed the red haired ninja. My reward for my distractions was to fall down the stairs. I threw out my arms to brace myself for the fall and yelped as my weight went onto my bad arm. Thankfully I had been caught my a wall of sand so I didn't fall too far. I quickly pushed myself up and held my right arm close to my chest, this injury was going to be the hardest thing to deal with.

Gaara gave one look behind him, the amusement from earlier dancing in his eyes, giving me a mostly blank face before continuing towards the hokage's office. The minute we got out of the office I shocked the sand ninja by breaking into a full run towards our destination, hopping onto building when the need arose. When I arrived first I waited patiantly by the stairs that lead into building the hokage's office was in.

"Wanted me here so I could catch you again when you fell down the stairs?" the quiet voice that was Gaara's asked as he arrived.

I crossed my arms my face heating up again, "you were told to get me it'd look weird if I showed up before you is all." I uncrossed my arms and jumped all the way over the stairs and onto the top platform, not taking any chances.

I was glaring slightly at the blank faced ninja as we entered the office of Lady Tsunade. The scents of Temari and Kankoro greeted me as well as that of the hokage's.

"Let's get strait to business now that everyone is here. Early this morning Sasuke left the village, I have sent a team to go bring him back but I believe that they may have ran into some trouble. I'm sending you out to get the wonded and assist in any way you can. Yuki I didn't want to send you but you're the only tracker we currently have in the village, since you are still recovering you are forbidden to participate in any of the fighting." She looked me dead in the eyes as she said this.

I let out a small growl at her unspoken challenge, before I could register what happened I was thrown onto back my injured arm shoved against my stomach and a hand on my throat. "I would really rather not have to resort to these methods, the Inuzuka clan came by shortly after I arrived and gave me a crash course on wolf behavior. They warned me that you may have trouble seeing me as your next leader and that I would have to enforce it in a way that your instincts would accept. Do you understand that you are no to fight?" her eyes never left mine.

I finally removed my eyes from hers still growling a little, "I'm I really in a place to not accept someone?" I gave her a small smile as she helped me up. "So I lead the mission with what I'm assuming are our allies and find those who went after my idiot of a team mate?"

"Yes, be careful!" before she had the words out I had taken off out of the office.

After a short period of time the other sand ninja fallowed. I balled my left hand in a fist as we headed towards the entrance of the village.

"Lady Hokage said that the team consisted of Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, as well as Kiba and Akamaru if that helps any." Temari wasn't sure what happened but her voice gave away her nervousness.

I flashed her a smile, "It does." I picked up the pace until we were at the main entrance.

A team of medical ninja was waiting for us there and explained they would be coming with in case their assistance was needed. I nodded my head trying to get a hold on the knot of fear that was forming in my stomach. If the team hadn't already returned from a simple recon mission then there was definitely something wrong.

"I'm going to set a fast pace so keep up." I looked at the gathered ninja who nodded understanding the urgency of the mission. "Also before we just blob into the woods we should anticipate enemy traps. If they know they didn't know they we're being fallowed before the first team went after them then they definitely do know." I paused trying to asses what I knew about the ninja I had on hand. "Here's how we're going to deal with this. I'll lead, 3 medical ninja will be directly behind me. Next Kankoro, from what I know his mastery of puppets should allow him to find traps, and again medical ninja will fallow him. After those will come Gaara, his defense would have made him a good rear but with Temari's wind ninjutsu it's be too easy for one of us to get in the way we are attacked. In between Gaara and Temari the remaining medical ninja will fallow. Our main priority will be finding the ninja who went after Sasuke and assisting any of those injured. Any objections?"

"Yea why do we have to listen to a kid like you?" Kankoro sneered.

"If you don't listen I'll loose those that I'm supposed to protect and that won't end well for you." I flinched inwardly at my words not sounding like myself.

I heard the soft whispers of one of the younger medical ninja, "don't you know not to argue with a demon?"

I bit my lip ignoring him. When there was no other objections I took off at a full run towards the scent trail that my comrades had left. After a while we slowed down at the signs of trip wire on the ground. I nodded towards Kankoro to take the lead and disable any that we came across. When all of the traps were disabled we fell back into rank. Choji's scent was the strongest the others seemed to have faded a bit, as if he was either left behind or fell behind. The closer we got to his scent the more evidence we saw of a battle.

Our ragtag team came slowed considerably as we came across craters in the ground, on of the sound ninja lay motionless on the ground.

"Gaara, Temari you and the med-ninja around you check and see if that guy's still a threat, Kankoro and the rest of you fallow me. Quickly!" I took off running towards the direction that Choji's scent was coming from. We came to a halting stop as we saw him laying limp against a tree.

"Kankoro be look out while we examine Choji...Please." I looked at him with golden eyes hoping he wouldn't argue at a time like this.

He gave me a look that said he wanted to but complied with my request. The medical ninja examining Choji seemed worried. I walked up to him slowly, his scent was a little different than normal. I pressed and ear to his chest no believing the medical ninja's claims that he had no heart beat.

"It's faint but it's there!" I don't know what compelled me to but I bit my finger until it bled and put a little bit of the blood into Choji's mouth and then a drop of it on his forehead.

"What are you doing!" One of the ninja who didn't smell of fear from me demanded.

"I have no idea to be honest with you." I smiled back, "something tells me he could use a little extra help before you guys get him back to lady Tsunade. If you'll stand back please?"

I tilted my head back feeling the music in my chest first before releasing a howl. I didn't need it to carry far or for long and I cut if off almost as soon as it started. "give me a vial real quick."

The medical ninja who didn't fear me brought me a vial, "You're going to give us blood right? So that lady Tsunade know what will work with it and what might cause a negative reaction when mixed?"

I gave a smile feeling a little winded, "That's exactly what I'm going to do." I took out a kunai and cut a deeper cut on my finger filling the vial.

"His heart beat is stronger! He's breathing slightly but it's irregular." The shocked cries came from by Choji.

"Hurry and get him to lady Tsunade I don't know how long whatever it was I did will last." The minute the words came out three of the ninja were placing Choji's limp for on the stretcher.

"I'll go with them. Please be careful doing that too often you're still injuries from your fight with that giant snake." The braver of the medical ninja said.

"Thank you for your concern. Please explain the situation to Lady hokage. I think she'll need a few more rooms ready." looked over at Kankoro and the rest of the sand and medical ninja who had gathered again, "lets head out. Hopefully we can join up with the rest before there are any casualties."

Without waiting for anyone to say anything I look off towards the others scent. It was getting dark now and the ninja accompanying me would need to rest soon. I let a small growl of frustration out. This would have been so much easier if I was alone, but then again I had no where near the training to do anything but hope for the best. I held up an arm to indicate to the part that we should slow. We came up on another battle ground, thick web like material was everywhere as well as the scent of Neji's blood.

"Gaara you and a few medical ninja check the body and see if there's any danger of it attacking please." I looked at the red haired ninja who gave a small nod of acceptance, "Kankoro, Temari, we'll need to fan out it seem that there was a chase here. Neji's scent is everywhere. It's getting dark so stay close and keep your eyes sharp."

We fanned out searching for the injured shin-obi that lay in the darkness. From the scent of blood in the air he was in bad shape.

"Found him!" Temari's voice broke the tense silence.

We rushed to where Neji lay on the ground, an odd shaped spear laying next to him. I gave the medical ninja a sign with my hand before repeated what I did to Choji with Neji. Once I was finished I felt almost completely drained.

"I'm sorry to ask you to travel at night but please get him back to the village." I looked at the gathered medical ninja with worry.

"We'll leave three with you and send more on the trail in the morning. Just in case." With that they loaded Neji onto a stretcher and took off into the night.

"We're going to rest here for the night!" I announced glancing around at my remaining party.

"We should keep moving!" Kankoro argued.

"Normally I would agree with you, but we've got to think rationally about all this. We're just going to either get separated or trip over each other in this darkness. There's no mood tonight so you guys will be completely blind to any potential enemy movements. We'll leave an hour before dawn."

"I'll take the first shift then."

"I can't let you do that. The minute you guys showed up in our village you were sent out on this mission. I'm not allowed to fight so if it comes down to it I need you guys rested and prepared to face anything. I'll take first shift." I jumped up onto a branch over were the medical ninja we're setting up camp by the light of a small fire.

I took a deep breath gathering what chakra I could, "hidden darkness jutsu." I cast a jutsu that would allow us to stay hidden from the ones we pursued.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard to save these people?" A quiet voice made me jump a little.

"Because even if we're not on the best terms right now, they are still mine so protect. I will die for the people of this village if I have to." I looked over meeting blue green eyes, "shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't sleep much." He looked out into the darkness. "So your saying that your purpose is to protect the people of your village? Even if some of them seem to reject you?"

I flinched a little. The thought of some of the villagers hating me was still new to me. It had always been a fear but now it was real, "no. Not just the village. I would die to protect any one precious to me."

"You're like Uzamaki." There was a strange emotion in his voice.

"That hyper active knuckle head? I guess in some ways yea I am. If you're going to take first watch I might rest my eyes for a second. A light sleep should keep the jutsu up." I yawned. Closing my eyes for a second but not letting myself completely succumb to my exhaustion. Lady Tsunade wasn't wrong when she said I would feel fatigue for a while.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a few hours of light rest I opened my eyes and stretched, wincing as the muscles in my right arm stretched. When would this damn thing heal, I glared at my arm. I tried to get up but found that I was still too tired to get up just yet. I let out a sound mixed between a sigh and a growl, getting the attention on the red haired ninja.

"Is something wrong?" He asked his voice breaking the silence of the night.

"Not at all." I smiled through the pain an I moved my arm around some more, "we'll need to wake them pretty soon."

The scent of birds was getting stronger as the stirred in their nests. The night sky getting slightly lighter. Gaara jumped down from his perch and gave me a quizzical look as I didn't fallow but shrugged it off. I realeased the jutsu I performed earlier and watched as he woke his comrades. Once they were all awake I dared to stand, letting out a girlish squeak as I fell from the branch. I braced myself for impact before feeling the direction of my fall chance, the scent of clove overtaking my scenes.

"Looks like someone's fallen for Gaara." I heard the voice of Kankoro nearby, a small giggle from Temari fallowed.

I could feel my face burning, my heart pounding somewhat. I took a deep breath, it was just from the fall.

"Be quiet Kankoro." the vibrations of Garra's voice made the ear that was against his chest tingle a bit.

"Sorry my feet must have fallen asleep." I gave him small smile as he set me down, letting my hair fall into my face, "let's move."

Without looking to see if any of the others had fallowed I took off towards the scent of the remainder of our group. It wasn't too long before I stopped my head in the air cursing slightly. Just in case it would happen I had filled a spare vial with blood with an anticoagulant agent in it.

"Konkuro, take the remaining Med ninja and head south towards the river. There's you;ll find an injured Kiba." I handed the flask to one of the medical ninja, "please if he's injured give this to him and Akamaru. I'll know when he takes it. In case there's an unfriendly please make sure not to get harmed and get the injured ninja out of the way if possible. Don't put yourselves in harms way. Please hurry." I gave them a nervous smile as they hesitated, "Go please. He's the only on I smell blood from."

Without another word the named ninja took off, only looking back once to see the rest of our party and myself taking off in a different direction. We didn't have to go to much farther before I sent Temari off towards the direction Shikamaru's scent was coming from. She gave me a confident smile a nod heading off without question.

"Lee wasn't in the names listed in the original team was he?" I had been picking up his scent for a while now.

When Gaara shook his head I quickened the pace, even if I was pushing it already at the pace we were going. The stubborn ninja had just gone through surgery not to long ago, he shouldn't be out here. I frustrated myself by the small reminder that I shouldn't be here either. I let out a small sigh, and slowed slightly as we came to a clearing.

In the clearing their was a strange ninja with what looked like some form of bone weapon fighting with the young bushy browed ninja. For the most part he seemed to be holding his own, but there was something about the pale haired ninja that made the hair on my arms stand on edge. I went to join in to the fight only to find myself unable to move.

" _You are not to fight!"_ The command of Lady Tsunade rang in my ears. I cursed forgetting for a second that my arm was still sore and promptly punched the nearest tree in frustration. I growled at the pain but felt a small bout of pleasure at the dent in the tree.

"I'll try to get him out of harms way if you distract the enemy please?" I looked at Gaara not bothering to hide the frustration in my voice. Just then I shuddered as I watch Lee's opponent pull one of his bones out of his body and attack with it. "now that's gross."

I wasn't sure if my ears were playing tricks on me or not but I could of sworn I heard the smallest chuckle from Gaara before he uncorked his gourd and joined the fray. My eyes fallowed him as I thought about how I was going to be of use and then gave a small smile as I found a loop hole in her command. I couldn't fight, but she never said I couldn't defend. I quickly jumped into the fray myself getting in between our strange attacker and Lee blocking an attack that Gaara's sand hadn't quiet gotten to. I bit my finger making it bleed.

"Trust me." I looked in Lee's eyes and he gave a small nod. I put some of my blood on his lip and spot on his forehead. As I did this I felt something tug at my heart just a bit, worrying clouding my head for a moment. They had given my blood to Kiba and Akamaru. I grabbed Lee with my left hand moving him out of the way as another attack from the strange bone user came. It was at that time that I noticed Gaara was having trouble keeping our attacker at bay. I felt a small tug of guilt as I brought myself and Lee behind Gaara. I had to help him for helping us but it seemed wrong to do what I was about to do to someone outside the village. Quickly in between attack I brushed my injured hand across his lips and pressed a dot on his forehead jumping back before I was in the way.

His eyes had widened, then turned to confusion as he glanced back at me. "Cover me for a second?" I smiled transforming into a wolf before he gave me his answer and tilting my head back. The first howl I sang out was that of the healing one that helped my fallen comrades, I made sure to add extra chakra so that it would reach to where Kiba and Akamaru were. I ignored the gasp of shock from Lee as his stared at me with wide eyes. The next howl I sang out was different. It had an eerie sound to it. This one I sang out quieter only needing the two ninja close to me to hear.

"I feel power rushing through me!" Lee shouted enthusiastic. "The power of youth!" He cried helping Gaara in his fight with the strange sound ninja.

I transformed back into my normal form, my breathing labored. Instead of flinching I braced myself as what looked like bone bullets came flying at me.

"Orochimaru doesn't want you to live, I will find purpose in your death." Even this guys voice was creepy. Though his eyes seemed so sad.

I let was shocked when a wall of sand shot up infront of me slowing the bullets until the fell harmlessly on the other side. Gaara gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed me my the arm pulling me to where he was standing and Giant raccoon dog appearing infront of us.

"I can protect him and you better if I don't have to stretch my defense so much. So stay close." He gave me a firm look, I returned it with a frustrated one.

"I don't need protected." I argued my eyes widening slightly as a bone spear game through the other side of the giant barrier, still trying to get a hold of my breathing.

I didn't get the chance to argue as he did some quick hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground, "Sand tsunami."

I felt his surprisingly cold hand on mine as we were lifted into the air, Lee was being suspended by a similar cloud of sand. There was an odd glow to his eyes, "I wouldn't want you falling again." after a second he reached his free hand in the air slowly closing it into a fist. "Sand coffin." The sound of sand being compressed and packed down filled the air.

"Y-you did it!" The enthusiastic sound of Lee's voice called out.

"Maybe.." I mumbled.

They bother gave me quizzical looks as suddenly huge spike rose from the sand. It almost looked like a white forest had erupted from the ground. We turned to see the body of the determined ninja just behind Gaara his final attack stopped dead inched from his head. There was blood dripping from the ninja's mouth as his eyes clouded over.

"He was sick this whole time" I questioned.

"He said his name was Kimimaru. He had fallen sick with a virus that was specific to his clan that even Orochimaru didn't know how to cure." Lee explained as we glided over the eerie white forest of bone.

I tried to stand so I could see how far the new terrain stretched only to be pulled down by Gaara who still had a hold of my hand. I felt my heart beat increase slightly and my cheeks flush. "I don't think one who falls so easily should stand while we're moving." His calm reply came.

I gave a small nod my breathing still rough. I had exerted my damaged body a little bit too much on this trip.

"Should we rest a while before heading back?" The question was innocent enough but for some reason I had to fight a sudden bought of anger.

"No! I need to make sure the others are well!" I demanded as we were set down on the ground. I tried to stand on shaky legs but failed.

"We should rest!" Lee said his eyes worried.

I growled in frustration trying again to stand and barely succeeded, "I may not be help to them but I must make sure that our comrades have arrived safely!" I looked at him fiercely.

A shocked yelp escaped me as my feet left the ground. I looked up at concerned blue eyes, "Why do you push yourself so hard."

"Because even if it kills me I will protect them. Shunned or not." I didn't break his gaze as he looked down at me, red hair brushing his forehead as the wind blew.

"Yuki you've always looked small but now you really look like a little kid!" Lee laughed pointing at us.

I was 4 foot 9 so yea I was short for my age. I also had a young face. I glared at him fiercely my face turning the red of Gaara's hair as we started our journey back. After a while of award stiffness at being carried bridal style through the woods I felt myself slowly relaxing into his chest. I felt him stiffen at first looking down for a split second before moving his eyes back the path ahead.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly, I didn't think he would hear me but the smallest of smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth.

The return trip didn't take near as long as the one to get out here did. At my demand Gaara let me down outside the gates of the village. I took a deep breath as we headed towards the Hokage's office to report in. My eyes gazed worriedly at the hospital but I had to check in first before I could look in on Kiba.

"What did you do!" I was being yelled at before the door had even cracked.

"I honestly don't know! I panicked and instinct kinda took over." I looked down at my bare feet.

"It's a good thing you did other wise the Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't have survived the trip back," My eyes snapped back to hers as spoke she looked exhausted, "apparently you're from the blood line of the alphas of the Ice Wolves." she rubbed her eyes, "since they're human the effects should be temporary, but you were able to make them into.."she trailed off looking at a scroll, "pack. You increased they're natural healing abilities to those almost equal to yours. It appears from those two that you're also able to boost they're natural abilities and chakra giving making it so that they tire less easily. You're lucky you didn't do anything that could have killed them." She scolded.

"I know and I'm sorry." I mumbled not feeling up to arguing.

One of her eye brows rose, "Kiba's recovering well but you won't be able to see him until tomorrow." She gazed at the two ninja with that accompanied me. "While you here, Gaara, you and the other sand ninja will help out with the academy training while our Jonin are our. Gaara and Yuki are dismissed, Lee I would like to discuss some thing with you." Her words to Lee were menacing.

"Good luck!" I whispered to his as his eyes widened with fear.

"Oh Yuki tomorrow I would like to speak with you!" Lady Tsunade called as the door closed behind Gaara and I.

I couldn't help the small feeling of forbidding that always came from a private conversation with the hokage. I gave Gaara a small nervous smile, "I can't wait."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was back at the pond with the waterfall once again, my feet dipped into the cool water.

"You sure are able to relax when you've got no one on your side." The me that wasn't me said sitting on her rock in the middle of the pond once more.

"I haven't even gotten the chance to go around the village much yet. I don't know how many people reacted negatively to me..." I trail off leaning back.

"They're all going to hate you. Put you down like the dog you've become." She sneered at me.

I didn't respond laying back and leaning into the stars. It seems this dream state was becoming the place my mind goes to when ever I sleep. "What is your goal?" I ask.

"Goal? You poor pup the only goal I've got is trying to get you to become who you truly are. You'll destroy this village, breaking the chains they've shackled you in. I just want to see you become the wolf you're meant to be instead of the lap dog you are not." She laughed a sinister laugh.

The sound of someone knocking gained both of our attention, the me who is not me gave an evil smile and bowed her head, "until next time". The world around me faded as I struggled to open my eyes.

That night I had slept in Kiba's room since I wasn't able to visit him in the hospital. I tug at the him of his shirt I had slept in as I stumble across the room to open the door. I stare sleepily into blue eyes as I try to register why the red haired sand ninja is in my home.

He looks away, seeming a bit flustered, "L-lady hokage wants to see the two of us in her office."

"This early?" I am grateful, for once, that I'm on the short side as I tug at the shirt again. It falls about mid thigh on me.

"It's noon." Is his only reply his gaze still turned down the hall.

"ummm….just let me get dressed." I wiggle past the sand ninja to get my way out of the room and all but run to mine that seems like it's miles down the hall. I enter the room and slam the door quickly getting changed and raking a brush through my hair. I took a deep breath trying to calm my mini freak out as I opened the door. Gaara seemed to be frozen by the open door of Kiba's room not sure as to where he should stand.

"Shall we?" I nod towards the stairs as my voice catches his attention. He gives a small nod and fallows me down the stairs and out of the house.

"You forgot your shoes." he eyed my bare feet.

"I don't like shoes." I smile back at him, taking off for a run towards the hokage's office.

I was surprised that the sand ninja was able to keep up with me as we ran through the village, his gourd not seeming to slow him down at all. I decided to test him and picked up the pace making our little trip into a race. We sped through the village dodging pedestrians as we ran, occasionally jumping onto buildings to avoid the more crowded streets. I arrived first a little out of breath, Gaara moments after me. I smiled brightly at him, "I win."

His face didn't change though his eyes seemed to light up a little me as he shook his head. I gave a small laugh as we ascended the stairs.

"Oh good your finally here!" Tsunade looked up as we entered the room.

I gave a mock bow, "at your service."

I received a scary looking glare from the hot tempered hokage, which I gave a wide smile too. "Gaara I'm sorry to do this to you but I need you to keep an eye on Yuki for the remainder of your stay here. It seems her wounds aren't healing as quickly as I estimated so I need you to make sure she isn't doing anything too reckless."

The red haired ninja gave a small nod, though he seemed a little curious as to why he was assigned to be a baby sitter. "If you'll wait outside I have a few things to discuss with Yuki then she's all yours."

His mouth turned up slightly at her words and he turned, meeting my eyes for a second, and left me alone with Tsunade. Her eyes turned to me and I flinched slightly looking anywhere but at her face.

"So it's to my understanding that no one has informed you about anything involving you being a demon?" She questioned.

I gave her a small nod then paused, "well there was a man in the village a while ago, Jiraiya I think his name was. He taught me how to control some of my powers before the last exam."

She crossed her hands in front of her face resting her chin on them, "I see." she took a deep breath and I prepared myself. "We're going to have to change that."

I gave her a nervous look and suddenly blurted out about the strange dreams I was having with the other me since I was injured protecting the village. She gave a small nod, "I was worried about that. It seemed that most demons, and humans for this matter, have a darker side to them. Most demon let that side rein them but you are different. You seem to have separated the dark and light parts of yourself. You must be careful! If you don't allow some of your darker self in you could end up with a split personality that could mean havoc for anyone near you." He looked at me as my eyes widened.

"How do I..." I trailed off looking away my heart racing.

"I'll help you. For a year you're going to train under me, after that year is up you'll meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya and continue your training with them. You must learn to harness your demon self and accept it other wise you risk it taking over your personality."

I gave her a nod and a small smile, "don't go easy on me."

"You wont have to worry about that." She gave me a grin that made my stomach flop with nervousness.

"Oh I have a question milady. Is there a reason I'm so short?"

She gave out a bark of laughter, "actually there is. It seemed that while your mind matures at an advanced rate your body seems to be slowed. From what I read once you reach the age of 20 you'll look like you 18 and your body will freeze there for many years to come. Also it seems that the tallest an ice wold has ever gotten was 5 foot 7."

I tilted my head in curiosity, "so when does our training start?"

"After the sand ninja leave. I think your arm will mostly be healed by then, though I'm concerned to hear it's giving you trouble still."

I gave her a shocked look not remembering mentioning that it was still painful to move.

"I asked the team you went with if they noticed anything odd about you. They said that they noticed you did anything you could to avoid using your right arm. I've got a ton of paper work to do so you're back on active duty for not helping out at the academy. Don't worry about your darker half until then. I don't think you'll have trouble with it."

"But just in case you're having Gaara keep an eye on me?" I sounded more angry than I intended and took a deep breath.

"I figured he'd be the only one you'd listen to if you started acting out. Or tried training I already gave him a list of things that are ok for you to do."

"Why do you think I'd listen to him?" I was shocked at her forethought.

"Oh...I don't know." She gave me a knowing smile and shewed me out with a hand.

I gave a sign of frustration before leaving the room. At least I know why I was short. I smiled to myself a little, training with two of the Sannin should be fun, though it might hurt. I shuddered slightly lost in my own thoughts as we walked towards the academy. I tried to hide my nervousness as we got closer. What if they hate me? What if….my mind wondered to all of the negative possibilities.

"You ok?" The quiet voice of Gaara brought me back into the present and I gave him a wide smile.

"You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." I gave him a wide smile.

"Worry?" his voice was quiet enough that I though it was to himself so I politely ignored it.

I wasn't paying attention and ran strait into the chest of someone taller than me, if Gaara hadn't caught me I wouldn't have bounced back and fallen on my rear.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" The cheerful voice of Iruka greeted me.

I looked up at his easy smile and wondered how he could look at me like that when it was a demon who took his parents from me, without meaning to the question blurted from my mouth, "You don't hate me?"

A sad look crossed his eyes before the smile returned, "how could I be scared of a demon who's afraid of spiders? Plus I practically raised you and your brother here. I was only expecting one person to show up." He gave Gaara a curious look.

"Oh he's my baby sitter. Lady Tsunade says I push myself too much." I smiled saving him from answering.

Iruka let out a laugh, "you never were good at resting! Your class is in your old class room. You should hurry they get a bit rowdy when they're left alone too long."

I let out a small shudder, there was nothing worse than a room full on children unsupervised. I entered the building and looked back at Gaara as he paused at the threshold.

"Maybe I should wait outside?" He asked a sad look crossing his eyes.

"And give me the chance to escape? Please do then?" I gave him a mischievous grin and continued on my way to the class that awaited us, feeling a warmth in my heart as I heard his sigh and the foot steps of him fallowing me.

I took a deep breath as we arrived at our destination, I paused before opening the door remember the many pranks I used to pull with Kiba and Naruto when the sense's were running late. I slid open the door quickly and watch as an eraser and a bucket fell to the ground. The sound of dissapointed groans filled the room as their little trap failed.

"Sorry to disappoint, it's hard to trick someone who used to play pranks like that." I winked at the class as they all stared; some in fear, some with curiosity.

"You're going to be our new teacher?" One of the kids asked as I made my way to the front of the class room frowning as I realized the desk was almost as tall as me.

"For a few days at least." I smiled deciding to just sit on the desk itself instead of stand behind it.

"But your a demon aren't you supposed to be scary." Another child this one a male asked.

I just smiled at his question not answering as another child answered for me, "Of course she's scary on the inside. She took down one of the giant snakes and helped save the village!" This child's voice sounded familiar.

I stifled a sigh as I realized that the voice belong to no other than Konahamaru, the third hokage's grandson. He was wearing the same goggles that Naruto used to wear, and the same smile as well.

"Thank you Konahamaru but we must get on with today's lessons," I smiled at the class and thumbed threw the book infront of me. "It seems that you're working on the transformation jutsu?" I looked up as no one objected.

"Can anyone tell me how far you've made it in the understanding of the jutsu?" I tried asking but to m annoyance the class had started talking among themselves. In a fit of childish rage a stood on the desk and in my best impersonation of lady Tsunade yelled, "I am talking! Listen up or I'll give you guys a ton of extra work!"

The children's eyes widened a bit and they silenced themselves. I smiled, "now who can tell me how to preform the jutsu?"

A girl with orange hair pulled up in odd pigtails raised her hand. I gave her nod of permission, "You focus on the image you want to become and concentrate your chakra using this hand sign." She showed me the sign you use. "Non of us have really gotten the hang of it yet then."

"It can be hard at first. Today we will continue practicing this Jutsu. Let's see if we can impress Iruka sensei when he return form his mission." I smiled at the class as they looked at each other.

"I can do the jutsu!" Konahamaru shouted and then proceeded to turn into a young girl, similar to the one Naruto changes into.

Without thinking I grabbed a piece of chalk and threw it at the young boy hitting him in the head. "Not like that! Try to change into someone from the village not some pervy magazine girl." I yelled, admitting to myself that he did in fact know how to use the jutsu. I heard a small chuckled and saw out of the corner of my eye it cam from the direction Gaara was standing. I threw an eraser at the back of his head while he was staring out the window. His sand deflected it and he looked at me innocently.

After a while most of the class had achieved their goal, changing into a parent or friends. I smiled, "Very good! To those that haven't got it yet, you'll get there," I glanced at the time, "We'll pick this up tomorrow! You're free to go."

The class cheered running out of the room. I gave a small stretch disliking the pain that shot threw my arm and then headed out of the class room almost walking into Kankoro.

"Watch where you're going!" He looked at me then realized who it was and paled a bit as he saw Gaara behind me.

"Sorry I was paying attention." I smiled unknowingly defusing the conversation. As we walked towards the hospital to go visit Kiba I turned to my red haired shadow. "So how long do you have to tail me for a day?"

He shrugged, "I guess until you go to sleep."

I blushed slightly but didn't say anything more as we walked in comfortable silence. I pondered if I could slip a sleeping drug into one of his drinks so that I could go out and train for a bit, instantly feeling guilty. Kiba was sleeping when we got there so sat down on his bed and poked his face.

"Heey! Sleepy head." I giggled slightly as his hand swatted mine a glare on his face.

"About time you showed up I thought you'd forgotten about me!" He teased looking over at Gaara.

"How could I forget someone as annoying as you!' I teased back fallowing his gaze, "Lady Tsunade thought I needed a baby sitter to make sure I didn't go on a rampage or hurt myself training."

"After all you've done she really thinks you'd go one a rampage?" He winced as he sat up.

"I don't think it's her, more like the elders. I'm sure they hate the fact that I haven't been killed by an angry mob." I said the words light heartedly but the thought hurt.

Gaara looked over, his head tilted in curiosity. Kiba placed a bandaged arm on me, "give them time."

I sighed kicking my feet on the side of the bed. "I know." I said quietly, sliding down on the floor to where I could pet Akamaru on the head. "They can't think I'm all bad if they're letting me teach the academy while the Jonin are on missions." I smiled up at him.

He laughed so hard he had to lay down again. "You teach? Those poor kids!"

"I should let you rest. I just wanted to check up on you." I smiled at him.

"Oh lady Tsunade explained what you did to help me and the others, thank you!" He gave a smile.

I didn't reply as I help out my right arm to Gaara to help me up. He stared at it for a second, "I think you might not like me well if I help you up with that arm."

I blushed slightly and held up my left arm, I had sat in a weird position other wise I wouldn't of needed the help at all. Kiba watch the exchange with narrow eyes.

I waved at Kiba as we left this was going to be an interesting few days.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I spent a couple of days behaving to get the unknowing sand ninja's guard down. This morning I had left a shadow clone in my room so that when he came to pick up this morning he would be stuck with the clone and I was free to do whatever I wished. I smiled at my plan as I ran through the woods towards the lake that wasn't too far off from the Inuzuka household. I concentrated chakra as I ran so that I wouldn't have to pause at the lake. I hopped down onto the lake and walked to the middle of it.

I closed me eyes listening to the wind blow through the leaves. I summoned two new shadow clones and instructed them to attack me. What I planned on working on today was dodging, so instead of blocking any of the attacks they threw at me I danced out of the way, ducking as a high kick came at my head and then jumping as the other aimed a kick to my legs. I did a backwards cart wheel as I dodged another attack aimed for my head, wincing as I put my weight on my arm. My clones tried to take advantage of my distraction, both of them rushing me at once. I crouched down low waiting until the last moment before leaping into the air, twisting as I did so that I could see if they we're going to attack once again.

My clones vanished into a puff of smoke as their heads collided. I smiled slightly in victory as I landed skimming the top of the water as I did so. I sat there for a while debating on what I should do next when I heard a slight rustle in the bushes. I froze my eyes locked on them waiting for the cause of the disruption to show it's self.

A very annoyed looking Gaara comes out of the bushes glaring at me. His face vanishes as I lose my concentration and sink into the water, my heart pounding as I realize that I can't use my right enough to get to the surface. I try kicking my feet only to find them entangled in the plant life that lurked at the bottom of the lake. I panic tugging at the plant trying to brake free.

I felt something pull on me from the direction Gaara came out of the bushes from and came face to face with the blank faced Shinobi. He pulled my arms around his neck after he cut me free. I could feel my face burn slightly as he swam to the surface. Once we surfaced and I caught my breath he started to try and move towards the bank of the lake. I let out a wicked smile and slipped through his grasp using my legs to keep me afloat.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me, I noticed that his gourd was at the side of the lake and bit of his normal sand armor was being washed away from the lake.

I chose not to respond and splashed him with the good arm slowly moving myself backwards laughing at his confused face. Without his armor his face was actually pretty expressive. He tried to swim towards me again, but received another splash from me.

"I'm surprised you know how to swim." I laughed playfully. I was tired of being cooped up.

He didn't answer looking at me curiously his mouth pulling up at the corners. I was shocked to find that the normally composed ninja had decided to join in on my splash fight and finally returned fire. I couldn't help but laugh, I splashed him again as he gave me that curious look getting him right in the face.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you." I gave him a sly grin.

"Could say the same to you." He vanished under the water. I tried my best to swim away but he was quicker. I felt his hand wrap around my foot as he pulled me under. I held my breath eyes gleaming with amusement. So the aloof sand ninja did know how to play.

As we got to the surface I noticed that we had a small audience of Kankoro and Temari. I blushed slightly. The two sand sibling looked wide with shocked as they looked out at us, Kankoro's jaw open a little.

"Are you going to watch or join?" I shouted at them, they we're close enough that I was able to plash their feet with water.

Gaara seemed to have a small pout, that left as quickly at it came, as his sibling looked at each other and then shrugged. Temari left her fan on the bank next to Gaara's gourd and Kankoro left his puppet beside them, also stripping off his shirt. They both jumped in joining in on the water fight, though they seemed timid at first at splashing Gaara. In the mist of play they seemed to have forgotten the fact that their younger brother made them nervous.

After an hour or so of play we finally swam over to the edge of the lake, Gaara helping me out of the water. I blushed as the red haired ninja pulled off his soaked shirt. I plopped down on the ground laying on my back and looking at the clouds to stop myself from staring. Temari lay next to me nudging me in the ribs with a teasing smile playing on her lips. This only made me face turn a brighter shade of red.

"So how do ninja who live in the desert know how to swim?" I ask trying to direct the attention anywhere but on myself.

"It was part of our training in case we ever came across a situation where we would have to swim." Temari offered a response and the others nodded.

"We're leaving tomorrow so we thought we would explore a little bit since the academy had a day off." Kankoro said, I couldn't see him over Temari but I know there was a smirk on his face, "you should tag along."

Temari's face lit up slightly, "I won't be the only girl then!" I looked at Gaara then looked away again remembering that his was currently shirtless, and surprisingly tone.

"Um..." my mind had left me so I just nodded a yes, "May I change first?" I asked as I looked down at my wet clothes.

"I would hope so." Kankoro's voice called, "You look like a drowned rat."

I glared at him sitting up and puffing out my cheeks a little, "We'll you look like a clone! Your face paint is everywhere!" I shot back.

His face paint was sneered all over his face so my insult wasn't too far off.

"We're closer to your house so you can change first." Gaara said looking down at me as he stood up, there was a smile playing on his lips as he reached down a hand to help me up.

My face flushed remember that Lady Tsunade had told him to fallow my everywhere. I went to take his hand with my right but at the look on his face quickly corrected my mistake. It was feeling a lot better than it was in the beginning, but it was still healing agonizingly slow.

Temari and Kankoro looked at Gaara a little shocked, a smirk falling on Kankoro's face. Whatever he wanted to say he kept his mouth shut, not sure how much he wanted to test Gaara.

"We'll head back and change meet you there?" Temari asked looking in between the two of us. I quickly retracted my hand as I noticed I was still holding Gaara's.

"Don't be too long." Kankoro smirked grabbing his discarded shirt and puppet before taking off. Temari not far behind him.

"L-let's go." My brain was working in over drive on the walk back to my home.

"You're waiting outside!" I looked up at him as we climbed the stairs and came to the door of my room.

Gaara hadn't put his sand amour back up so I could see the slight disappointment play across his face and he nodded, leaning again the all opposite my door.

I hurried into the room wondering what I should wear, then reprimanded myself for wondering why it mattered. In the midst of my internal argument I cam across one of the few dresses I owned. I bit my lip wondering if it would be too much but then shrugged slightly and put it on. It was comfortable though I wish the neckline wasn't quite so low. The dress was black, creating a nice contrast to my silver hair. I looked in the mirror of my room wondering if I should change the color of my eyes but decided against it, Tsunade had said that I needed to embrace my demon self.

Garra's eyes widened slightly as I exited my room and I gave him a small smile, warmth spreading through my cheeks slightly.

I hurried down the stairs again and out the door so I wouldn't have to decided if I like the way he had looked at me or not. We made out way quickly over to where the sand ninja were residing. I thought about knocking but Gaara took the lead and opened the door to their residence. I fallowed him inside getting a low whistle from Temari, who was thankfully wearing a dress herself. Her dress was white with pink accents the length of it more daring than my own that went to my knees.

I blushed slightly at her, ignoring the mute Kankoro, and paused mid-step. I had almost fallowed Gaara into his room to change. He looked at me with a cocked eyes brow, yes he had eye brown under his sand armor, and the slightest smirk played across his face from before. I turned red and quickly went back into the living room area that Temari and Kankoro were sitting in.

She grabbed a brush and instructed me to sit on the ground in front of her. She started running the brush through my hair starting at the ends.

"So you and Gaara?" She questioned quietly so that he wouldn't be able to hear in his room. Kankoro's attention was drawn to our conversation.

"W-what about it." I panicked not liking the situation I was in.

"Do you you have feeling for him?" She continued to work her was through my hair being careful to get any knots she found.

"ummm..." I didn't know how to respond and I heard Temari giggle.

"I knew it!" She sounded gleeful.

"It doesn't matter if I do, I highly doubt he returns them." I found myself saying before my hand flew to my mouth to cover it.

I heard her soft sigh as she starts working my hair up into...well I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing with it. "I've never seen my little brother smile before. The only times I've seen it are around you." Her voice sounded a little sad.

I tried to look at her only to get my hair pulled slightly so I sat there in silence thinking of what she said. Could the red haired ninja really return my feeling? Wait did I just admit that I had feelings for him. I felt my checks turn red at the internal conversation. I felt Temari but some pins in my hair pulling down a few strands so that they hung around my face.

"Can I cut your bangs?" She asked.

"You can try but Kankoro might have to do it." I looked over at the puppet master, wondering what was wrong with just leaving my hair down in the first place.

She appeared in front of my and tried to cut my hair with scissors, only to find that nothing happened. She tried a Kunai next and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's with your hair?" She asked after her failed attempts.

"Something to do with my being a demon...It's like armor the only time I manage to cut any of it was when I got Hinata to help me with her gentle fist."

Temari looked at Kankoro for help. "I'm not even going to put myself in a situation where I mess up a girls hair!" He raised his arms in the air then tossed her a kunai that was glowing with chakra. "That should work. It can cut chakra strings."

She gave a nod of thanks then pulled my bangs, or lack there of, in front of my face and began cutting them until they covered one eye, "That's much better!" She smiled holding a hand mirror to me. I looked wide eyes at my reflection. Temari had put my hair up into an elegant bun, a few strands were left out but it only added to effect.

"T-thank you!" I smiled "You're going to have to help me get it undone though, I've no idea how to work those pins."

She gave a nod as she forced me to turn to look as Gaara walked out of his room. He was wearing black pants, as well as a black jacket with a white under shirt. I blinked a little and smiled like a dork at him.

"So we heard there was a festival tonight and thought it would be fun to go? We've already seen most of the village anyway." Temari said though it was more of a question.

I was a little nervous to be out in a crowed of villagers, but the summer festival was always great so I smiled at her, "Sounds like fun!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We exited their home heading down the street to the main road in town, the sun was starting to sink low into the sky. I felt a little awkward walking around town in a dress and not being able to hide behind my hair.

"You know I could have lent you a pair of shoes if you didn't have anything to wear with your dress." Temari's voice brought me out of my musings.

"I don't like shoes." I smiled at her kindness. They had all been really kind to me, even knowing that I was a demon. I looked at Gaara then blushed lightly as his eyes met mine. I stumbled a little bit my foot catching a loose rock on the path.

I guess that having a sibling with one of the tailed demons sealed in them would make them open to the thought. My eyes widened as we entered the festival roads. There were bright hanging lanterns hanging everywhere in a variety of color.s The scents of vendors selling different food almost made me dizzy, they completely masked that of all the people. The sound of people enjoying themselves was almost deafening to my sensitive ears. I subconsciously grabbed the back of Gaara's sleeve as we entered the crowed so that we wouldn't get separated, knowing that if we did so I would have a difficult time finding out group again. He gave me a small smile his eyes sparkling slightly in the dim light.

"I say we get food first!" Kankoro announced speaking a little louder than he normally would to compensate with the noise of people.

I gave a smile in agreement, some of the sweets they had here you could only get during the festival times. We wondered around for a minute then decided we would start with ramen. The ramen shop was surprising empty except for the lone blond haired figure sitting in the middle of the counter. Gaara and I sat on one side of Naruto while Kankoro and Temari sat on the other.

"Hello there I don't think I've seen you before!" Naruto turned to look at me with his wide grin, then proceeded to choke on the ramen he had in his mouth, "Y-Yuki!?"

I laughed and patted him on the back, "The one and only." I gave him a smile as he looked over at Gaara and then me his eyes full of questions though his smile was mischievous.

"I was just finishing up here." He smiled and then paid for his food before exciting the tent.

"I put extra sugar in the soup in this one for you!" The owner passed out ramen as he talked. I hadn't realized the others had already ordered, though the owner had my order memorized.

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly. I hadn't been here since my arm was injured, thankfully it had healed enough for me to use it. I was the first to finish my food and spun around absently on the bar stool as I waited for the others to finish theirs. I went to pay for my food once everyone was done but Gaara had already handed the shop owner enough for both of our.s

"T-thank you!" I mumbled quietly, unused to someone paying for me.

He gave me a small smile that I was beginning to love seeing and helped me off the stool.

"You''d better be a gentleman to her!" The shop owner yelled at us as we walked away, I could feel my face turn red.

I could have sworn I saw a light shade of pink appear on his cheeks as we walked away, it was gone before I could decided if it existed. I smiled as I looked over at one a stalls that was selling sweets. Gaara looked over from the corner of his eye, noticing where my attention was drawn to, and led us through the crowd of people. I grabbed the sleeve of Gaara's jacket once more as we made out way, stumbling into him slightly as people rushed this way and that. After a while the crowd seemed to part around us as we walked down the road, some of the people looking at us in mild fear. I nudged Gaara in the ribs, "Stop that."

He blinked down at me, stupid shortness, and seemed a little confused. "Glaring at everyone walking towards us." I explained.

"Sorry. I'm not used to being around this many people yet." He said his voice barely outiable over the sound of people.

"Shall we play some games?" Temari asked after we had loaded up on sweets, she was walking beside me, Kankoro in front of her by a few steps.

I looked at Gaara who shrugged, "Is this your first festival?" I tilted my head to the side. "Well then of course we have to play games." I gave him a toothy grin.

Temari and Kankoro gave each other bright grins and I couldn't help but wonder how long it took to talk Gaara into this whole thing. He seemed slightly nervous as we lead him to the area where most of the games were, full night finally descending. We picked an easy game first, one that the vendor was actually trustworthy, all you have to do is pop 3 balloons of the same color and you win a prize. Gaara paid and took up the darts. I stood a little to the side watching as he did so. He concentrated making sure to fallow the rules posted about not using jutsu and threw his first dart. The dart struck home, hitting a red balloon. The next one hit a blue balloon, with his remaining two darts he hit two more red ones.

"Pick a prize." The vendor stepped aside showing a punch of stuffed animals.

Gaara looked down at me shyly and motioned for me to pick. I looked and him and smiled slightly picking the raccoon dog plushie. He gave me a slightly brighter smile making my knees go a little weak. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my savior in the form of Shikamaru.

"I'll be right back!" I smiled hugging the plushie to my chest as I ran over to Shikamaru.

He paused mid-step as I ran over to him eyeing me cautiously. I gave him a mischievous smile and stood on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear, "I think Temari could use your help."

"What a drag," He said quietly but I could tell that the shadow ninja was glad for my observation. He gave me a small nod as he walked over to where Temari was trying to play the game that you roll a ball up the ramp and into holes labeled with different point amounts. Shikamaru waited for her game to end before making himself know with a small cough. "let me show you how it's done." He then proceeded to get the ball in every hole that was labeled 100.

"Show off." I heard her say to him as I turned back to Gaara. He was giving me a quizzical look.

"payback." Is the only answer I would offer him. He gave me a sigh as we played a few more games.

"We should head back soon, Yuki wanna come with?" Temari asked after Shikamaru had left.

I blushed slightly it was getting really late, though everyone in the household I stayed at was out on missions and Kiba was in the hospital. I really didn't wanna be in an empty house for any longer than I had to so I just nodded. Temari and Kankoro shared a look, I was getting really tired of those two, and ledthe way. Gaara and I fallowed until I stepped on a huge piece of glass. I gave a low growl that startled the two ninja in front of us and caused Gaara to stop.

"You ok?" He asked calmly seeming unaffected by my actions while a slight smell of fear drifted towards me from Kankoro and Temari.

I gave him a small nod as I pulled the glass out of my foot wincing. If I knew the idiot who left this here I was going to rip his throat out. My eyes widened at my own thought as I shook my head. Gaara squatted down in front of me, "I'll carry you?"

I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my legs under the knee and we all continued back on out journey my face about the shade of his hair, "The wound would have closed before we got home, you didn't have to go through the trouble of caring me."

"Doesn't mean you have to suffer through it." I blinked as his words came to me, the darkness that was creeping into my mind froze in it's tracks as I pressed my face against his shoulder blades. When we arrived at their temporary residence I was dumped into a couch, the corners of Gaara's mouth twitched up slightly at the girly yelp I made.

Temari started to work on my hair as Kankoro walked into his room. It took her less than a minute to magically get all the pins she stuck in my head out. "What kinda sorcery was that!" I looked at her wide eyed as my hair fell back around me.

She smiled, "I'm just good at it. So...was there a reason you didn't want to go home?" She whispered as Gaara walk around to the fridge to see if there was something is it, trying not to make it seem like he wasn't listening to the conversation.

I looked down with sad eyes, the dreams were getting worse lately, at least while the house was empty that is. Then I looked at her and smiled brightly hoping she didn't notice, "It's just really quiet with everyone gone. It's kinda creepy."

"You can stay here?" She offered then paused thinking about where I would sleep.

"She can have my bed, I don't really use it anyway." Gaara walked back over with a juice in his hand.

"Then that's settled you're sleeping here tonight!" She smiled widely. "I don't think any of my close will fit appropriately or not."

I blushed slightly Temari didn't wear super low cut clothes but it was enough that on my tiny frame it would be way to revealing. "She can wear one of my shirts?' Kankoro suggested.

"I would rather sleep in the dress. You smell of grease." I shot him down.

He looked offended, "I do not I showered today!"

I laughed slightly, "you've messed with puppets for long enough that the grease is part of your scent now! It can't wash off." I laughed at him.

"What!?"

"Don't worry unless they've got an extremely good sense on smell they won't notice." I couldn't help but laugh again

"You can wear one of mine then." Gaara offered and I gave a small nod of acceptance.

"So what do we all smell like anyway?" Temari asked curiously.

"Well you smell of flowers, spring wind, and of you all have the same desert where you reside. Kankoro spells of grease, wood," I paused for a second trying to figured the scent out, "and mint. Gaara smells of Clove, earth, and occasionally when the Shikaku is close to the surface raccoon dog."

At the last part Gaara appeared holding out a slip over t-shirt for me. I thanked him and went to the bathroom to get out of the clothes I was already in. I liked to wear dresses every once in a while but I didn't like to be in them for long. I pulled on the t-shirt I was given and blushes slightly as I realized it came about mid thigh on me then shrugged. He's already seen me in Kiba's shirt so why not this one, I paused wondering why I would care what he saw me in before I opened the door to the bathroom to join the others. I was getting pretty tired and knew I would have to turn in for the night soon.

"Jeez you're so tiny!" Kankoro looked at me as I came into view, "you look like a little kid." He laughed.

"I'll warn you I don't fight like one." I gave him a toothy grin that shut him up.

Temari laughed a little bit, she seemed to really be enjoying herself tonight and it was good to see them all laid back for once. I started to dose off as we talked through the night about pretty much any subject that came up. I was almost asleep whenever I felt the couch I was sitting on suddenly leave me. I gave a small squeak and grabbed onto what was closet to me, which happened to be Gaara.

A smile played on his lips as he brought me to his bed room and sat me down on the bed. As he turned to leave I grabbed his wrist a sudden fear over taking me, "please don't go." I whispered so quiet I almost didn't hear myself. I didn't want to face the dream me alone again.

"Until you fall asleep at least." He turned down the covers and got into bed with me. I felt guilty because I knew he didn't sleep much and I was hoping he wasn't just going to stare at the ceiling until I fell asleep. I rolled over on my side so I was facing him and laid my head on his chest listening as his heart beat increased for a second and then dropped back down to a regular rate. His hand timidly touched my hair for a second and when I didn't protest he started running his hand down the length of it I vaguely noticed his heart rate and breathing slow as I surrendered to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Once again I found myself at the familiar seen of the water fall. This time the me that was not me was sitting on the bank of the pond next to me, a small smile on her face. Considering how she usually treated me this kind of worried me.

"You know," she moved her feet back in forth in the water, "a wolf never sleeps alone because it has a pack. They sleep together so that they're protected even in their sleep. So if you don't want to kill theses humans why haven't you excepted them as pack?"

I looked over at her confused, "A wolf without a pack is a wolf on edge waiting on the brink of insanity to end herself in a rage that takes out anything near." she gazed up at the sky.

My eyes widened in shock. So that was what was happening in the other dreams, "So...when Jiraiya broke the seal he released you?"

"No little wolf I've always been here. When he released the seal he saved you from me eating at your mind silently. After all a silent wolf is most likely to kill you." Her smile was razor sharp, "I'll always be here, and always have been."

"S-so why are you helping me?" I don't know why I was so nervous talking to her.

"I was trying to before, but you weren't ready to embrace yourself. You can't play human."Her words pierced my heart like daggers, "Well you can't."

"I know.." I barely whispered as I gazed down at me feet.

"Then embrace who you are!" She stood up frustrated.

"I won't hurt anyone!" I yelled at her.

"You don't have to you idiot! This village, these people, you care about them! Let them in or I will eat your mind a little at a time until you're nothing but a rabid beast! You need a pack no one ever said you had to share blood to make one all you need are strong bonds and a will to protect eachother."

I opened my eyes at the sound of a door opening. I registered Temari sneaking into the room with what looked like clothes in her hand. She noticed me, a wide grin forming on her face as she pressed her finger to her lips to silence me from saying anything. I felt the soft breath of someone on the top of my head and blinked a little as I remembered that I had asked Gaara to stay in the room with me last night, he must have fallen asleep himself. I smiled a little at the thought and wiggled around in the arm he had wrapped around me and snuggled close. My mind was racing from the dream, a pack huh. I lay there quietly letting the realization sink in.

Besides sometimes running with Kiba I had kept everyone away. I was so scared that they wouldn't except me, so afraid that they would fear me if they knew the truth, that I had never given them the chance. The body next to me gasped and sat up quickly his breathing a little heavy as he looked around then room and then down at me.

"I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?" He seemed confused and worried.

I tilted my head to the side yawning slightly, "do you sleep walk or something?"

"When I sleep...the Shikaku takes over." His voice was quiet as he stared at his hands.

I felt terrible for it but I found myself laughing. He looked over at me with shocked and hurt eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh but raccoon and wolves don't mix." I poked him in the head, "you're little sand spirit won't dare take over you when he doesn't know if I'm capable of killing him or not." I sighed smiling.

He stared a little dumb founded at me, "so...I didn't transform?"

I giggled again and shook my head at him and then shoved him off the bed playfully.

"What was that for?" He grumbled still trying to find his bearing.

I didn't know why but my heart felt like it was a thousand times lighter and all I wanted to do was play.

"You looked like you could use a shock." I smiled brightly as he glared at me.

"Are you guys gonna get dressed or just mess around all day!" Kankoro yelled from the other room.

I smiled wickedly as I grabbed a pillow, "he must pay" I whispered to Gaara throwing him the other pillow. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing his shirt.

I was rewarded for my efforts with a small smile, "Hey Kankoro come here for a second." He called back.

"What kind of weird crap are you into!" His voice was teasing as we bother watched the door slowly open and then threw our pillows at his face. "What they hell!" he yelled taking the pillows strait to the face.

I sat on my knees laughing joyfully, I had a hard road infront of me but at least I finally knew what road I had to fallow. I looked over at Gaara who was shaking his head as if he didn't believe what he had done, in my distraction I gained a pillow to the face. "Get dressed already will ya! We we're supposed to leave this morning but decided to let you guys sleep in."

I sighed and stretched feeling slightly sad, I really didn't want to see them go. Gaara rose to his feet and grabbed his clothes for the day heading for the bathroom to go change. I got up and examined the pile of clothes that Temari had brought into the room, they were from my room at home and consisted of a usual tank top and black pants. I quickly discarded the shirt I was wearing and changed. The temptation to keep the shirt I had slept in was strong but instead I folded it and placed it in the small travel bag that was the remains of Gaara's clothes.

Once we were all ready we walked to the village gates, joined by a bored looking Shikamaru.

"Tsunade wanted me to see you guys off." He explained though his heart rate and scent told me that it wasn't entirely true. I smiled widely at him as he walked next to Temari, he in turn turned his head so he didn't have to look at me, "what a pain."

We walked in comfortable silence our time together measured in the steps we took. I glanced at Gaara, his gourd on his back hiding his travel bag, he seemed to be deep in thought. I had a feeling that there was a journey that the red head needed to go on that had nothing to do with heading home. This was going to be the turning point of both our lives and I hoped with all my being that it was going to be for the best.

The sand ninja paused standing in a row as we got to the gates and turned to face us.

"Be careful now I won't be around to save you." Temari smiled playfully at Shikamaru.

"What kind of man would I be if I had to be saved by a girl twice." Shikamaru grumbled scratching his head while trying not to make eye contact with her.

I looked at Gaara and stepped forward giving him a hug, which was really hard to do considering the gourd, and stepped back before he registered what happened.

"Be careful, and don't forget you're never as alone as you feel." I smiled at his shocked face.

Before anyone could say anything else I turned away, I wasn't going to make this emotional. Not that it should be.

"Thank you." Was all I heard as I got farther away, I lifted up my arm to wave but refused to look back. I had a good feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I saw the red haired ninja so I wouldn't mourn him.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru's voice sounded beside me.

I looked up at the clear sky, he must be headed for the hokage's office as well. "It's come to my realization that I know nothing about what I am and it's come to my attention that it's dangerous not to know."

"You're right it is." Whoever said that pushed me in the shoulders causing me to fall on my but. I flinched slightly as I felt rocks hit me.

"Yea freak." I sat there my head down excepting the stone that were being thrown at me. I wasn't going to retaliate in anyway, doubting weather or not my optimism from this morning was misplaced.

I looked up at Shikamaru as he enacted his shadow possession jutsu, "that's enough!" The was Tsunade's voice, she was standing up the road. I looked at the people who had came out the shadows to attack me. Most of them we're elders or non ninja residents, one of the was being restrained my Shikamaru. Choji, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Kikashi held the arms of the others as Tsunade walked closer to us.

"While I had Gaara tail you these guys we're as well, so I decided that I would set up a little trap to bring them out in the open. For some reason they wouldn't attack you with him here but with Shikamaru they seemed to think he might join them. I didn't have a lack of volenteers to help you out either." She gave me a smile offering a hand to me.

I accepted his returning the smile, "thank you." for the first time in a long time I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly hoping no one noticed and then turned to face the villagers who were unhappy with me and bowed my head to them. "I'm sorry that my presence here discomforts you but I can not leave those who are precious to me." I lifted my head smiling widely at them, "I'm also sorry for the fact that I will no longer pretend to be only human. I am a wolf and I will protect this village and those I care about until my body will no longer move and my heart stops."

"Well I was gonna tell you guys that you should be ashamed of yourselves but I think she covered that." Tsunade smiled at me as those who were on my side let go of those who opposed me, "So about you're training you'll be starting today I've left some books in your room I need you to read those as soon as possible. Also you are to train with Sakura in the mornings and both of you are to be with me in the afternoon. Yuki you are expected to progress quicker than Sakura because you've only got a year to learn what she does before you meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya wherever they happen to be, Kikashi will escort you when you leave for them. Understand?"

I smiled widely at her, I knew she was expecting some kind of argument, "Yes lady Tsunade." Her look of shock was worth my obedience.

From that point on I was moved into a small house that was completely open on the inside, besides the kitchen and the bathroom, and always had someone with me there. It's also where they started housing a lot of the nindogs that we're injured, retired, or their masters has passed. I had started to build a pack for myself. For a year of of that time I woke up early in the morning to go for runs with Kiba and Akamaru, when they weren't out on missions, and then headed strait for the hospital to train with Sakura. I almost always has had book in hand their topics including the human body, poisons, tonics, how to seal wounds, wolf behavior, and anything else that Tsunade though may be useful to me. The afternoons were the toughest though Lady Tsunade didn't go easy on us as she taught us how to avoid attacks, Sakura and I normally ended up treating each-others wounds after these rounds.

Once that year was up I set off with Kikashi to meet up with Jiraiya and Naruto the only warning I was given was that the reason Orochimaru wanted me dead was that I had the potential to become as powerful as one of the tailed demons.

Training with Naruto and Jiraiya was much different than lady Tsunade but just as dangerous. Naruto, and on the rare occasion Jiraiya, got himself injured enough that I didn't have to worry about getting rust on the medical ninjutsu I had learned. Their training was more fighting and learning control. I earned a new scar from Naruto as he began leaning on the fox more often to help in in situations, Jiraiya got it a lost worse than I did though. If I hadn't of been there to heal him Jiraiya probably would have died on this training trip at the hands on the fox. It worried me, the training Naruto went though, that he would eventually fall victim to the seal breaking and the fox stealing his body. A year and a half later we returned to the village with a new look and a lot more powerful than we used to be.

Do to the training that we had done I had lost most of my clothes that I had brought with me. In an effort to stop having to buy clothes all the time I started wearing belly shirts that hugged me and pants that fit snug against my legs. A blacksmith had forged a type of mesh for me to wear under the belly shirt that would fit like a second skin and not weaken when it came in contact with intense temperature changes, that way I have all my vitals covered. It surprisingly wasn't uncomfortable at all, in fact I didn't notice it most of the time.

A day after we arrived in the village we were summoned to the hokage's office, the first time the team had been summoned since Sasuke's betrayal. Lady Tsunade looked at us all seriously.

"The Kazekage has been taken by the group known as the Akatsuki. You are to help bring him back alive and assist the hidden sand village however they are needed. It's three days to the village so head out now, Yuki hang back for a second the rest of you go on ahead she can catch up." I looked at the hokage with curiosity, unease filling my stomach. "I got a request for you while I was gone and I didn't want to accept it or reject it until I was able to discuss it with you."

"What is it?" I asked at her pause.

"Are you aware of who the current Kazekage is?" when I shook my head she continued almost nervously. "Gaara was named the Kazekage. Now before you rush off I need to finish."

I bit back a small growl as I had almost done exactly what she said. "Keep you're head on this mission. Listen to Kikashi's orders on this mission." She added a tone of authority that bond me to what she said. "Now back to the request. It's never been heard of before but I have been considering it for a while. The Kazekage wants to request a transfer to his village to help strengthen the bond between the villages. Now the first three years you would spend six months in each village and then the choice is freely up to you. You'll also be forbidden from participating if the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand ever went to war." My eyes widened as I processed the information.

"W-why of all the people he could...why me?" I tried to form a full sentence.

"Temari was given the same offer a year ago, she's headed back to the hidden sand now after her first six months here. If you decide to accept his offer then send word with the remaining of team Kikashi and you'll start your time there when the mission officially ends." She looked up with me with stern eyes. "If you except you will be bound to this agreement even if something were to befall the current Kazekage."

My brain was working a thousand miles as hour as I tried to figure out why any of this was even a thing. "I'll think about it." I ran out of the office after my fellow team mates.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The minute I was outside the village I shifted into my wolf form, I could travel a lot faster on four legs than I could on two. They didn't seem to be terribly far ahead but I ran at full speed anyway so that I wouldn't risk the chance of them slowing down to wait for me. I caught up to them within 20 minutes of heading out, running along the ground as they traveled in the trees.

"I see you've gotten bigger again!" That was Kikashi's voice from above me.

Before I left to train with Naruto my wolf form stood hip level on him, now my shoulders would be level with his. I gave a small nod of my head to indicate that I had heard him. I wasn't planning on shifting back into my usual form until we got Gaara back, at least unless I absolutely had to, I knew my face would give up more than I even knew myself.

After a while of traveling at a fast pace I tilted my head to the side. Temari scent was up ahead and getting stronger, we must be fallowing the same path as her to the hidden sand village. I was a little lost in thought and had to jump over Temari to avoid running in to her, her eyes widening a bit as she watched action ducking a little to make sure I cleared her. Kikashi, Sakura, and Naruto jumped down in front her and explained the situation to her. Her face dropped as she listened, and then she looked over at me and I gave a small impatient growl. We needed to move.

"I-is that?" Temari looked over at Naruto.

"Yea! It seems that wolf demons get huge." He laughed a little.

With a nod at the exchange we all took off again setting a fast pace once more. Naruto's distraught conversation with Temari made me want to run ahead, or even cry myself. Gaara didn't deserve any of this, just because humans metaled with his life and forced him to bear their burdens doesn't mean he has to continually suffer! It took everything within me to stop myself from leaving the others, to go protect the sad eyed friend I had made in the past. As the sun began to set Kikashi announced that it was time to rest for the night.

"We should keep going." Naruto demanded, I gave a nod in agreement.

"No we have to rest otherwise you'll be worthless when it comes to a fight." Kikashi insisted.

I growled shaking the ground around us baring my fangs at Kikashi. I had to listen to him because I was bound by Tsunade's orders but I didn't have to like. After I was sure he understood my displeasure I flopped down on the ground causing a little cloud of dust to rise. I crossed my paws infront of myself and rested my head on them. Kikashi lay on the ground next to me and used my side as a pillow.

Temari must have given him a weird look because his voice sounded next to my ear, "she makes a good pillow and I'm pretty sure we would know if she didn't like it." I felt his shoulders shrug against me.

"What if she wants to change back?"

"I don't think she's planning on that any time soon." I could hear that soft sound of a page turning, he must have brought one of his books with him.

I wagged my tail slightly in agreement. I felt Naruto lay down on me next to Kikashi and Sakura leaned against my other side. "Wolves are social creatures. They crave contact from other of their kind but since we're all she's got we've been sleeping with her any chance we get to help her feel less isolated." Sakura explained, "So you might as well lay on her too, her furs really soft!"

I flicked my ear and wagged my tail once more to communicate that I appreciated the compliment. I looked over as Temari cautiously sat next to me a hand running over a patch of my fur, a smile on her face as she did so.

"She really is! She'll have to change back before we get to the hidden sand village, the roads are kind of narrow, not to mentions she's never going to fit inside the building. I'm not even sure if the people of the sand have even seen a wolf." I felt her weight as she leaned on me a hand still stroking a part of my fur.

I huffed loudly, I couldn't talked in this form but I could get my point across. I wasn't very thrilled about being talked about without being asked, though I couldn't really blame her she didn't know how to read my actions yet. Kikashi patted my side slightly understanding my frustration.

"We'll cross that bridge, though you should really address her when speaking. She can understand you like normal her replies are just a little different is all, isn't that right Yuki." That was Sakura.

I gave a nod closing my eyes and trying to concentrated on sleeping while they conversed. We had made good progress today and cut a half about a day off of our journey. Sleeping wasn't easy to manage, there was a tightness in my heart that I couldn't explain, but eventually it came.

I was the first to awake the next morning, I lay there listening to the sounds of their breathing as the sun slowly made itself know on the horizon. Once it was about half way over I stood up to wake the others, the only two who didn't hit the ground was Kikashi and Temari. They had been awake for a little bit before I had moved. I stretched as Sakura and Naruto complained weakly before Naruto rushed off. With a small nod from Kikashi we fallowed at a fast pace not resting until we came to the edge of the desert. We all looked at Temari as Naruto complained about our rest.

"You should lead from here." Kikashi pointed out shutting Naruto up as she took point.

It wasn't long before the wind had begun to pick up, pulling the sand up into the air. I folded my ears back attempting to stop the small pellets from stinging the tips, squinting my eyes a little. With a huff I gave up and concentrated my chakra and then turned around, leaping into the air at Kikashi. I was the size of a puppy by the time I hit his chest. The silver haired ninja gave me a curious look before allowing me to burrow into his vest to hide from the brewing storm.

Temari led us to a rock that was allowed out, unassumingly by the people of the sand village for this vary reason, and sat down.

"We should keep moving!" Naruto complained once every one was inside.

"Even experienced sand shinobi get lost in a sand storm. We just have to wait it out." Temari calmly explained.

I crawled out of Kikashi's vest and hopped over to Temari jumping in her lap. I tilted my head to the side and whined a little. She looked down and pat my head a sad smile on her face, "Don't worry we'll get him back. Did Tsunade tell you about his request?"

"What request?" Naruto asked looking at us suspiciously.

I growled loudly glaring at Temari, she seemed to get the idea that I didn't want them to know just yet. "Oh, it's nothing important." She smiled at them and continued to pet my head. I wagged my tail slightly before I jumped up onto her shoulder and wrapped my body around her neck. I knew I wouldn't be much help so I closed my eyes and decided to nap until I we got there.

The smell of sweat and sickness woke me from my nap. I opened my eyes to see a sweating Kankoro laying on a table and listened in as an ancient old lady was talking to Sakura about his condition. I stretched and gave a sigh. It appeared that I would have to take on my usual form much sooner than I wanted. I jumped off of Temari's shoulder, transforming in mid air, and stood infront of Kankoro. I kept my back turned to everyone as I worked checking his pulse and seeing how high his fever was. If we didn't get it down that would kill him before the poison made his organ shut down.

"It may be crude, but I could use that method to get some of the poison out so I can make an antidote?" Sakura's voice came from my side.

"I'll," I coughed to clear my throat as my voice wavered for a second. "I'll help keep him still and get his fever down. You take the lead." I looked over into her worried eyes as she nodded.

Sakura started barking orders after that and soon two of the shinobi in the room had joined me around Kankoro. "Keep him still, I'm sorry Kankoro but this is going to hurt!" I hadn't realized that the injured ninja had woken up and was looking up at me.

He gave me a smirk, "I'm not dead yet you don't have to worry so much." his voice was almost a whisper.

I scoffed and placed a cold hand on his head then leaned over placing my free arm on his chest pressing down. Kankoro started to mumble something that sounded like "nice view" before Sakura had pushed what appeared to be a bubble into his stomach. He screamed and tried to thrash as she worked, forcibly pulling the poison out of his body.

Once it seemed like the major threat to Kankoro's life was past Sakura ran out of the room to try and find out how to create the antidote. I stayed by his side keeping a hand on his forehead to keep his fever down. Kikashi pulled up a chair after sending the Naruto and Temari out of the room to go rest. The other Shinobi had also cleared out so it left the three of us, well Kankoro was currently unconscious so it was really just Kikashi and myself.

"So do you want to tell me what this offer was?" Kikashi asked not in his normal nonchalance.

I looked down and away a little, "Gaara made a request to lady Tsunade that I would be a split shinobi to strengthen the alliance between the sand and the lead. Temari has already agreed to this arrangement."

"Hmmmm?" He remained quiet knowing that if he pried he wouldn't get any information.

I let out a small sigh, "I-I'm afraid to. I don't know what to do." My voice was quiet as I said this.

"I don't think I've heard you say you were scared like that since you were really little." Kikashi joked brushing the subject away. I blushed remembering the small stint that Kikashi had to raise me because I had became too much or the Inuzuka clan during my toddler years. "Whatever you choose though, make sure it's a choice for you." He ruffled my hair and I could see a twinkle of amusement glint in his eye as he stood. As he walked out the door I heard a faint whisper, "my little pup has grown up."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You know he's been worried about your answer since he sent the request?" Kankoro's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized that he had woken up at some point during my conversation with Kikashi.

"I'm not even sure why it was me he requested. There are plenty of other shinobi that were available at the time" I sighed staring at the ceiling for a second.

"How blind are you?"

I looked down and growled at him for indicating that I was stupid, all I got for the effort was an eye roll. He seemed to have gotten over his fear of demons in the past few years. I sighed and refused to answer his question, mainly because I didn't understand it. What did my eye sight have to do with anything? After a few more minutes of silence the door opened as Kikashi and Sakura came back into the room. Sakura was holding a syringe with what I assume was the antidote and Kikashi seemed to have a serious look on his face. I knew I wasn't going to like what fallowed that look.

"I've talked with the elders and decided that the team going after Gaara will consist of Sakura, Naruto, Lady Chiyo, and myself. You will hang back and help protect the village in case there is an attack while the Kazekage is away."

"I want to go with you! Sakura the poison contained wolf's bane base right? So I should be mostly immune to it I would be the safest person to go after Sasori!" I stood up a growl in my voice.

"She's right Kikashi we learned in our training that wolf's bane has the same effect on her as strong alcohol does on humans. If she was to get hit with his poison then the effects wouldn't be near as deadly, she would just appear to be drunk until her metabolism burned it off." Sakura piped in as she administered the antidote to Kankoro.

"Taking Naruto with us will be dangerous enough, we don't need to bring two of their targets that close to base. There's no guarantee that they wont strike again or that a neighboring village wont take advantage of their current disorganization. Plus if you accept the offer then it will be good to start familiarizing yourself with the scents of the villagers so," he cleared his throat a little and whit more authority added, "you will not join us on this mission, and you will not head out for Gaara on your own. You will hang out and do what is needed of you while we rescue Gaara."

I bared by fangs and hit the table next to Kankoro causing it to break, "If I am to accept the offer then I should take part in saving the Kazekage! What good will I be if I can't help protect their leader! All I'm going to do by staying here is put the sand ninja on edge. They're not going to trust an outsider like me to protect them, especially one like me! They've already lost enough of their forces let me help them not look their Kazekage too."

"The people of this village have come to accept Gaara, if you are even considering his request then what he needs now is to know that while he's away his people aren't in danger. Help him protect what he has created here, I'm not budging on my command and you know you can't go against it so stop arguing and get some rest," without waiting for a response he walked out of the door with a wave of his hand.

"We'll bring him back safe." Sakura put her hand on my shoulder.

My hands were shaking with my frustration and I looked away from her only to meet the eyes of Kankoro. His stupid smirk made me want to smack it off of him, but since he was injured I couldn't do that right now. The sound of metal on stone brought my attention back to Sakura who was dragging a bed over by Kankoro.

"I'll stay in here too ok?" She gave me a small smile.

"You knew I would stay here? Plus you don't have to worry about me running off I physically can't." I sighed.

"I know, I'm not staying here to keep an eye on you. Now go on and shower while I move stuff around, I'll take one after you." She smiled.

"I don't know about the other rooms but no one should be using the shower in Gaara's room if you want. I'm sure you'll be able to find it." Kankoro pointed at his nose and smirked again.

I gave a sigh in defeat and exited the room. I would need to find Kikashi or Temari so that I could wash my wolf form as well to get all the sand out of my fur. The pocket universe my other bodies stay in doesn't automatically clean the body that resides there. The fact that the sand siblings lived here really didn't help me try to narrow down which way it was to find the room that Gaara resided in. Their scents were layered over each other and going in all different directions, plus there was the added scents of the villagers on top of those.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus just on the clove scent I knew was his, ignoring all the other scents that lingered in the hallway. Once I got an idea of which direct his scent was most concentrated in I fallowed the scent down the winding hallway until I came to a door way that smelled strongly of him. Timidly I opened the door feeling a little awkward about entering his room without permission. The contents on the room were pretty sparse mostly a bed, a wardrobe, and a few pictures on a night stand. I walked towards the only door that could lead to the bedroom when one of the pictures caught my eyes.

I walked across the room and picked up a picture that brought a smile to my face. It was the day they left the village three and a half years ago. Shikamaru and myself where in the picture as well as him and his siblings.

"I thought I heard someone in here." Temari's voice made me jump.

"I...Kankoro said I should shower in here because no one else would be using the shower and then I noticed the picture and..." I trailed off not sure why I felt like I was guilty of something.

"It was hard getting a hold of that picture. Gaara had to ask a lot of people from your village until Shikamaru admitted that he had a couple extra copies of it in case we came back around." She smiled sadly as she walked over.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" I looked at her blushing slightly.

"What's that?"

"Well...Whenever I switch forms the injuries all heal the same as whatever body I'm currently residing in but if I get sand or blood on me it kinda stays there until I clean that body." I looked down and fidgeted. "Since I was in the desert as a wolf my fur is packet with sand and well...I don't exactly have the capabilities of scrubbing in that form."

Her laugh startled me out of my awkwardness. "I'll help you wash your wolf form if that's what you're asking! Go shower this one first and then come get me when you're ready. I'm in the room next door." She gave me a smile and waved her hand.

I smiled a little as she left the room, from the sounds of her footsteps she went to go check on Kankoro first. I sat the picture back down on the night stand and entered the bathroom, it was decorated in the same earthy tones as the bedroom, I sat my pack down and got in the shower. Once I was sure I was clean I got back out and dug around my pack until I found my spare set of clothes. I would have to ask Temari where I could wash the dirty ones. With a stretch and a glance in the mirror I left the room to find the female sand ninja.

I gave a small knock on her door before transforming. I didn't feel like talking to anyone as my mind wondered to Gaara and hoped that he was okay. Temari opened the door and looked down at me and gave me a small smile, "Yea I'm worried about him too. Come on lets get you cleaned up." She opened her door wider and stepped back.

As I entered her room I noticed that her room look much more lived in than Gaara's was. The same earthy tones where present though there were splashes of pink and blues thrown in. I couldn't help a small wag of my tail as I saw a picture of Shikamaru on her nightstand. She glanced down at me and rolled her eyes as she saw what I was looking at.

"Oh shut it you!" She gave me a shove since I was currently at the height of her hips.

I gave her a wolfish smile allowing my tongue to flop out of my mouth. She sighed and opened the door to the bathroom and motioned for me to enter first. Her bathroom was about half the size as Gaara's so I readjusted my size until I was half as big as I was before. I jumped into the tub as she started the water.

"Since your an ice wolf it probably shouldn't make the water too hot should I?" Temari asked looking at me.

I tilted me head a little to the side with a surprised look and gave her a nod.

She must have read my confusion, "on the chance that you accepted the offer Gaara was having the three of us learn more about what you are that way we could understand you more. You know he's been worrying that you haven't replied yet. He sent the request a few months after you left to train with Naruto."

I flattened my ears as I allowed her to dump water over my head and scrub a soft scented soap into my fur. I gave a small whine of protest for his worry.

"I told him you were off training and even Lady Tsunade didn't know where your location was but he still asked every time I went to visit the leaf. We held a chunning exam not to long ago so I had to travel back and forth between the sand and the leaf for a while. Once Lady Tsunade decided that it would be wise to have a sand shinobi as a shared ninja as well she gave the same offer Gaara gave you to me. I figured it would be interesting so I accepted." She gave me a smile.

I shook my head as I listened still unsure as to why anyone would worry about weather or not I would accept the offer. The rest of the bath continued in silence as Temari rinsed the soap out of my fur. Once all of the soap was out she shut off the water and went to get a towel, before she should come back I shook off my fur splattering water everywhere. She gave me an annoyed look before attacking me with the towel and began drying my fur agressively. While she was leaned over drying me she whispered as quietly as she could, "Kankoro has it set up so that you and I are on patrol together in the morning. Once the patrol has ended I need you to come with me and the remaining members to where Gaara is to assist in his return. You won't be going off alone and you wont be joining team Kikashi on their mission so you should be able to wiggle out of the command right?"

I looked at her with wide eyes when she was done, my heart felt lighter and I could feel my tail wag. I gave a small yip and she smiled back. I left after that and walked backed to the infirmary finding my way much easier on four legs than two. Once I was back I scratched on the door to get Sakura to open it for me. I'm capable of opening doors like this but it's easier to get someone else to do it for me.

"I guess you're done socializing for the night?" She shook her head a little as I jumped into the make shift bed she had made out of the three I gave her a curious look and I sat in the middle, the pillow lying there smelled like Gaara.

"Temari brought it over after Kankoro told her you would be sleeping here. She brought me one as well and some spare blankets, it gets cold at night in the desert.

I gave a nod, she must have gotten it while I was still in the shower, the blanket smelled normal but the pillow was definitely his. I wounder why she would go through the trouble of that. I brushed it off and made myself a little bigger again so the when I stretched out next to Kankoro I was the same length. Sakura had left us alone so that she could wash up for the night herself.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Kankoro's voice was a whisper as he spoke. I flicked my ears to show I heard but I honestly didn't get it. He sighed as I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me, my head and front paws resting on Gaara's pillow. "Tomorrow be nice to the patrol you're on. Also you're gonna need to be able to communicate so you may need to change before you head out for it."

I have a loud huff and moved once of my paws over to cover his mouth, Sakura's scent was growing stronger. I gave him a small nod as the door opened and rested my head down once more. I didn't think I was going to be able to sleep this night but I closed my eyes anyway hoping that I could at least calm my racing mind.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

My muscles screamed in protest as I tried to stretch them in ways they weren't currently meant to move. Sometime during the night I had transformed back into my human form, which means I'm unable to move the same ways as I can as a wolf. I opened my eyes to the gentle light of the rising sun, dawn was here and with it the hope of rescuing Gaara.

I nudged Sakura awake, her legs were tangled in mine her head resting on my arm, so she would have some time to get ready. Her party would be departing in about an hour and she would need a little time to double check and make sure she had everything ready for their mission.

"Was it really necessary for you to sleep that close to me?" Kankoro's voice sounded next to me ear.

My gaze drifted down pointedly at the beds, "It's you who rolled over here."

A soft knock interrupted the argument that was about to happen. Soon after the knock the door creaked open and a brown haired girl poked her head into the room. Her eyes widened a little bit and she slammed the door closed after yelling, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Interrupting what?" My head tilted to the side curious about her the strangers actions.

"What normally happens when a male and female share a bed?" He sat up and put his head in his hand, "this is going to be all over the village."

"People normally sleep don't they?" I didn't know what the issue was about sleeping in the same bed, I did it all the time back in the leaf village.

"I dare them to." Sakura was upright now yawning slightly.

"Are you that dense?" Kankoro ignored Sakura completely and looked at me.

I blinked at him, "back in the hidden leaf village I slept in a building where I would share beds with many of the villagers in the leaf, and sometimes nindogs." I looked down and then whispered, "it helps keep me sane."

Sakura gave me a pat on my head and smiled at me, "We don't mind. You're part of the Hidden leaf family after all!"

I gave her a smile back, "Yea a pack doesn't have to share blood."

Kankoro gave us a confused look then shook his head muttering something about Gaara's problem.

"Matsuri come in here!" the increased volume of Kankoro's voice caused me to flinch slightly.

The girl from before opened the door again and entered the room keeping her eye's slightly averted. "I was told to report here for orders." her head was bowed. Based on her appearance I would say that she was one of the older Genin of the sand.

Kankoro pointed at me, "This is Yuki she will be patrolling with you, Temari and Ebizo. I'm sure Temari has given you most of the details about what to do."

"She's the demon girl from the leaf village isn't she?" Her voice was curious but the look she gave me told me she wasn't fond of my existence.

"Yes I am and you're a human girl from the sand village. Now that we've got our species

figured can we move on?" I stood up and stretched, a satisfying pop coming from my back.

"Matsuri go wait by the entrance with Temari I'll send Yuki down in a minute." Kankoro waved her off and looked at me once the door had closed. "She's Gaara's student and she's pretty taken with him so she's probably not going to like you. I know you're pretty stupid with this stuff so don't kill her."

I smacked him with my pillow and walked towards the door, "if I killed her I wouldn't be making a very good first impression now would I? Plus I wouldn't want to harm a student of Gaara's." I smiled wickedly at him as I closed the door feeling particularly annoyed with everything at the moment.

I couldn't figure out why but the thought of the girl being taken with Gaara gave my stomach a weird knot in it. I shook my head, that wasn't something I should be concentrating on right now, I should be thinking about food. I dug in my back until I found the package of dried meat I had brought along with me, ripping off a chunk I shoved it in my mouth. Once I had made my way to the entrance I was greeted my a sour looking Matsuri, a grinning Temari and an old man who looked like he was old friends with death.

"We'll head out to the old tower outside town. It'll take us about an hour to get there and we'll watch the border from there until noon. Once the next shift comes to take over we'll head out on our mission. Everyone understand?" Temari looked at me and the rest, "Oh also Yuki please don't wonder too far off."

I glared at her as she said this. I was already in a foul mood and I had also gotten sand up my nose somehow. Why did there have to be so much sand in the air!? As we ran through the desert I took note of the fact that everything seemed to look the same for miles. If I stayed here it would take a long time for me to get the hang of where everything was. The only ones skilled enough to navigate through this barren land would have to be the people who lived here. I gave a small sigh, I wouldn't be able to get away from the group, not without risking getting lost. Time seemed to slow as we moved, making the hour trip seem as if it took much longer.

We finally arrived at our destination, a fallen tower that the desert had reclaimed. The outside was rubbed smooth from the sand being blown across it for years, parts of the walls had crumbled away though it seemed as if they were still safe to stand on. From here we would be able to see in all directions unhindered.

We stood in silence for a while until Temari decided to strike up a conversation, "So have you thought about it at all?" I wished people would stop asking that.

I gave a small shrug, "Not really. Though I do feel like if I stay here I would be betraying the leaf village, though at the same time staying means strengthening the bond we have with a strong ally." I kept my eyes focused squinting a little as the wind blew.

"We don't need her or the hidden leaf shinobi."Matsuri spoke up.

"Matsuri what's gotten into you! That's no way to talk to our guest." The elderly man's voice called from the shadows of the ruins.

"But Elder Ebizo if we fallow through with it wouldn't she be a huge liability? She would know the secrets of the hidden sand village. We shouldn't risk that information getting out, even if it is to an allied village." Matsuri complained.

I held up a hand to Temari as she was about to speak, "I appreciate your help but please let me handle this." I gave her a smile and she glared at me a little but nodded. "Look I understand I'm new and by all means I'm not anything like you've dealt with before, and yes I'm a threat. No matter what the scales say weather the risks are higher than the benefit you've no right to make that judgment." I looked her in the eye as I spoke a soft growl in y voice. "Gaara is your Kazekage and he has made his decision you should fallow his lead unless everything in your being tells you not to. Unless that time comes you should never question him or anything he says unless you're saying that you don't trust Gaara?"

"Of course I trust Gaara! I'd do anything for him!" She glared at me, "So far all I know about you is that you're sleeping with him brother and you're a demon."

Temari and I started laughing, "She's not sleeping with Kankoro, well not in the way you're thinking of." She wiped her eyes a little bit.

"What way does she think?" I asked a little confused that there was more than one way to sleep.

Temari paused for a second thinking about how to explain, "Well...I guess the was she's looking at it Kankoro is your mate."

"There's no way I would mate with him!" I mocked gagged.

"Oh...Then if you're not dating his brother why did Gaara pick you? If you're really that good of a shinobi for him to pick you out of the entire leaf village then fight me and prove it!" Matsuri pipped up uncomfortable by the whole conversation.

"No." I shook my head, "I will not risk you harm, you're someone under Gaara's protection as his student."

"You're just afraid you'll prove you're nothing special!"

"Even if it's a cover don't we have a mission here to keep a look out." I suggested frustrated. I wasn't opposed to fighting her, I just didn't feel up to humiliating her.

"Yuki?" I looked over at Temari at the sound of my name, "Go ahead and fight her. It'll be good for the two of you."

"But?" I protested then sighed, there was no getting out of this, "Fine!" I took off my weapons and handed them to Temari then smirked at Matsuri taunting her, "I won't need these but she can use whatever she wants." 

"Just don't get mad when you loose!" She smirked at me malice dancing in her eyes, she truly believed that she would win.

We walked a little ways in the desert so the others wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. Standing a few feet away from each other we waited for Temari to give the signal.

"No serious injuries, we still have a lot to do today. First one to draw blood wins." She then swung her hand down indiating that the battle should begin.

I immediately jumped to the side as a kunai flew towards me. I could hear the whistling of a string going through the air, with a curious glance at the young shinobi I jumped to the side once more. The weapon she was using was new to me and almost appeared to be more of a toy than an actual weapon.

The sun had risen farther in the sky, and with it the temperature seemed to sky rocket. I would have to use more of my energy to keep the air around me cool so I would have to finish this soon to avoid wasted energy. I quickly did the hand-signs necessary for my frozen lake jutsu and hit the ground causing the sand around myself and the young shinobi to freeze. To my surprise my ice started to create a fog, quickly I adjusted my plan and slid on the ice towards Matsuri. The fog hid me as a flew across the ground allowing me to easily kick her legs out from under her. She hit the ground with a thud unable to keep her balance on the new found surface, growing up in the sand village this was probably her first encounter with ice. Before she was able to recover I sliced my nails on the side of her neck just deep enough for it to bleed then jumped away.

"Yuki is the winner." Temari announced loud enough that the two of us would hear.

I walked over and offered my hand to Matsuri to help her up. She glared at it and smacked it away choosing to get up by herself, her pride stinging from the swift loss.

"That was a cheap trick." She glared.

"Honestly I hadn't anticipated the fog, but a shinobi should always be prepared for anything and adapt to survive. If I wished it this would have been your last fight." I smiled and walked away to join Temari and the old man. "Are we prepared for the next phase? I smell a patrol of what I'm hoping are sand shinobi coming this way. I'm unfamiliar with the everyone's scent though so I could be wrong."

Temari got a concerned look in her eyes before looking off from the directing that the hidden sand was and then gave me a relieved smile. They were a bit early but they were, in fact, our replacements.

"Would you guys mind if I shifted forms? I can smell really well in this form my sense of smell is much more keener." I smiled I was trying to be polite.

"So you have the ability to shift in between your forms at will?" The elder looked at me curiously. "The demon that came to the hidden sand was unable to do so. He lost his life when he went berserk in the middle of a mission."

"Yes I've got a total of three forms but I prefer this one or the wolf. It was a Tengu that was given to you're village wasn't it? I'm sorry to hear that he caused you're mistrust of demons, I'm sure this was partially to blame for some of the suffering that Gaara had as a child. I hope that the village will be able to learn to trust me despite having had bad experiences with demons." I trailed of a little realizing that I was rambling, "Any who." I raised my voice slightly, "are you guys ok with that I don't want to scare you."

The elder and the genin both nodded then gasped as a wolf took the place of a girl that once stood before them. I chose not to hide my size mainly because wanted the girl at least to fear me. There was something about her the ruffled my fur in the wrong direction. I gave her a wolfish grin and wagged my tail a little.

"Be nice." Temari looked at me at patted my side playfully. The second our relief was at their post I set off in the direction that the faint scents of Kikashi and the others were coming from. There was a scent lingering in the air that I couldn't help but whine at. There was death in the air.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I impatiently crouched down infront of the old man and young ninja, they were going too slow for me and I couldn't leave them behinde. Neither of them seemed to get what I was doing so I looked over at Temari with an annoyed huff.

"Yuki is asking you to get on her back. It seems something is troubling her and we need to get there quicker." Temari eyes were full of concern.

I gave her a nod in agreement and looked at the two with bleeding eyes and whined a little bit.

"What about traps?" The elder seemed to ignore the fact that I wanted to hurry.

Knowing it would use up a lot of energy jumping back and forth I gave another frustrated sigh and shifted into my human form so that I could communicate with them better, "The two that took him are very arrogant. They wouldn't bother putting up traps this far away from the village. Now get on and lets hurry! There's no time and the two of you are worn out already. I mean no disrespect Honorable Elder but time is of essence."

"Why are you so concerned? What's going on!" Temari demanded.

I closed my eyes and looked away, shifting into my wolf form to avoid answering. I couldn't tell her that the scent of death on the air was mixed with Gaara's. I didn't think I would be able to speak the words. I crouched if front of the elders and genin once more and without anymore reluctance they climbed up on my back. I flicked my ear as the pulled my fur situating themselves. With Temari at my side we set off once more with renewed speed.

I had to adjust my pace to a slower one as we entered the forest that surrounded the desert. The scent was growing stronger as well as those from team Kikashi. After a while longer of running I stopped dead at the edge of a clearing almost throwing the two on my back off. Once I was freed of my passengers I shifted back and sprinted towards where I could see a small group of people.

The figured of the Granny Chiyo and Naruto came into view and it looked as though they were kneeling over Gaara. Sakura and Kikashi seemed to be injured but that could only mean that the scent of death was coming from...NO! I wouldn't accept it...not yet. Once I arrived on scene I knelt down next to Naruto and placed a hand on Gaara's cold cheek. He could leave everything he just accomplished.

"Yuki." Sakura's voice barely reached me.

"Don't count him out yet!" Naruto looked at me with determination.

"But..He..." I had to clear my throat a little, "he smells of death."

"You are the wolf demon from the hidden leaf aren't you?" Granny Chiyo's strained voice drug my attention away from the fallen Kazekage.

"Yea." My eyes stung as I tried not to cry and I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, "you too are smelling of death Lady Chiyo."

"It is a price I'm willing to pay for my village and now I must ask something of you. Do you love Gaara?" It must have been my imagination but I could have sworn that I heard a heart beat from Gaara.

"If by love you mean I wish to protect him above anyone else then yes I guess I love him." There was a small gasp from behind me as Matsuri and the others came onto the scene. I had to be going crazy, I looked down at Gaara and placed a hand on his chest and looked at the old lady in shock.

"Then look after him for me will you?" She looked down at Gaara as her own heart beat slowed with a smile on her face, "The future of the village hidden in the sand is in your hands now."

I could feel the tears I was holding back run down my cheek as I realized what she had done. She had traded her life for Gaara's and for that I could never be more thankful. I flinches as I suddenly felt a hand against my cheek and look down into the eyes of Gaara. He was really alive, though the stench of death still lingered on him.

"Why are you crying?" He winced as he sat up.

"You shouldn't get up too soon, you haven't recovered from the rigamortis yet!" That was Temari's voice. I hadn't realized how many people had gathered in the small time I had sat down next to the young Kazekage.

I smiled at him and shook my head a little and said quietly, "welcome back."

"Lord Gaara are you ok?" Matsuri called out.

Gaara looked around at the crowd that had assembled and nodded his head. This resulted in a girlish shreek by her and cheers from the crowd. I gave a small growl and she ran over to him and forced myself away from him side. I walked over to where Kikashi was and felt my legs give way. The normally distant ninja placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I didn't realize I was had moved until my arms were around Kikashi and I was hiding my face in his chest.

"It's all over now." His voice was quiet as he rubbed my back.

"No." I shook my head against his chest his familiar scent calming me, "It's only just begun."

With the help of Kankoro and Naruto Gaara was able to stand up, "Let everyone pray for Lady Chiyo and bid her farewell."

I bowed my head in silence with the rest of the villagers. I may not have known the old lady for long but I knew I would never forget her or what she had done. After the moment of silence Kikashi recapture my attention, "so you've decided?"

I turned to him and gave him a small nod. I would become a joint ninja so that I could look over Gaara, at least for half the year. Nothing like this would every happen to him again, not if I could help it.

"I'll let Lady Tsunade know once we return to the village. Once Gaara has healed and you've established your place then the start of your six months will begin. I'm sure lady Tsunade will agree with that."

"Thank you." I gave a small cough then spoke so that The sand siblings could hear me as well, "I will carry Gaara and Kikashi as far as the village Gates. "

"We can help Gaara back!" Matsuri and one of the other females that seemed to be in his fan club whined.

"That would be acceptable thank you." Gaara bowed his head to me shutting up the two whining girls up, their tune changed immediately once he spoke.

With a gasp from several of the villagers I shifted into my wolf form and laid down on the ground. Kankoro and Temari helped Gaara onto my back and Gai sensei helped Kikashi up. Both of the injured ninja grabbed onto my fur as I stood up. I was worn out from the run here but walking back at the pace of the villagers should be an easy enough task.

Temari, Kankoro and Naruto walked on either side of me as I lead the villagers home with their Kazekage. It took most of the remaining day to make our way back. I flattened my ears at the sound that greeted us. All of the villagers that had remained behind were awaiting their leaders return, once we were at the edge of the crowd I knelt down and let the two ridding upon my back down. Gai sensei helped Kikashi once more, Naruto and Kankoro helped support Gaara as he didn't have full use of his body yet.

"Wait." Gaara stopped the two shinobi aiding him and nodded towards the group carrying the remain of Lady Chiyo to go on ahead. Only then did he allow himself to fall in line with the procession. I made myself smaller and jumped on to Naruto's shoulder as we the walked by. It was too much effort to completely change back but adjusting size was easy. I could feel myself relax a little as I realized that the smell of death had almost completely faded from the young Kazekage.

Every once I a while on our way to his office he would look over at me his eyes filled with questions. I would wag my tail in response to these look and he would give a small sigh. I knew he wished to speak with me but I wasn't ready yet. If he heard the conversation between Lady Chiyo and myself I don't think I could bear the rejection right now. The boys gently sat Gaara in the chair behind the Kazekage's desk once we arrived at out destination.

"You're leaving already?" Temari seemed shocked.

"Yes, If the Akatsuki made it this far into the sand then I'm worried about our own village." Kikashi answered.

"But you're injuries, surely you should rest before you go." That was Ibiki this time.

"I have comrades that I can rely on to get me there." He seemed ragged as he spoke, "Oh Neji there's a folder in by bag can get it for me?" He looked over at Neji, who happened to be the closest to him.

Neji gave a small nod and proceeded to get the folder Kikashi spoke of out of his pack, "Hand it to Gaara please. Since Yuki has accepted the unique request that he has made this is the information he'll need to keep her in line." He gave a playful look at me.

I looked at him from my perch on Gaara's desk and gave him a wolfish grin, teeth bared, and wagged my tail slightly.

"So you've decided have you." Gaara reached out to pat my head then hesitated for a second unsure if his actions would be deemed rude of not.

I gave a sigh and leaned to the direction his hand was, just this once I would allow it.

"I've got a scar from the last time I tried that." Gai muttered as he looked at Gaara.

"You'd better take care of her." Kikashi's voice was fatherly as he said this which caused Naruto and Sakura to laugh.

"Once I've washed up let's visit Lady Chiyo's grave before you depart." Gaara suggested.

I hopped off the desks and adjusted my size so that I stood at Gaara's hip level. He tried to stand up on his own but decided to accept my help. He could walk better now but his balance wasn't very well just yet. I walked next to him for support as we made our way down the hall and to his room, once inside I hopped onto his bed and curled up to wait for him.

Elder Ebizo was standing at the grave of his sister when we arrived.

"She said she didn't want a headstone whenever she passed. I decided to go against her wishes thinking that she might want someplace to be remembered by" The brother of the fallen Lady Chiyo spoke as we approached the head stone.

After a moment of silence at the head stone the others walked off, leaving Naruto and Sakura to stand alone by the grave.

"Sakura, Naruto we really should be going!" Lee's voice cut through the silence as we headed towards the entrance of the village to see off the leaf shinobi.

Gaara didn't need any help by now my I still remained by his side as we walked brushing slightly against his leg every now and then. He would react to the by placing a hand gently on my back, and give me a quizzical look.

Once at the entrance everyone began their farewells, until it came to Naruto.

"Well I guess this is the part where we're supposed to shake hands and get all choked up, but lets just leave it," Naruto paused mid sentence as Gaara reached out his hand.

Using some of his sand Gaara gently coaxed Naruto's hand to his and shook his hand with a smile.

"Whenever we can we'll send Kiba with some of you're things. I'm sure he's gonna be upset you didn't say good bye before you left." Sakura spoke knelling to look in my eyes as she did. I stepped forward a bit allowing her to wrap her arms around my in a hug.

"Don't give him too much trouble." Naruto smiled at me and I stepped towards him for a hug as well.

I wagged my tail and gave a small yip at Kikashi. It pained my heart a little to know that I wouldn't see them for a while but I knew the decision I was making was the right one. The sand sibling turned and walked back into the village as I sat down and watched my comrades fade away into the dessert.

* * *

It had been a week since Gaara had returned to the village and I had successfully avoided him that entire time. In the mornings I would hide on top the rocks that overlooked the training grounds and watch over him as he trained with Matsuri. Only once he had arrived back to his home would split my time between learning the scents of the villagers and playing with the children that had lost members of their family in the recent attack on the village.

In this time frame I had barely changed back into my human form, I also hadn't slept much either. My lack of sleep is what finally got me found out. I was watching Gaara and Matsuri train this morning. It seemed that something was off about their usual rutien, or at least on Gaara's end there seemed to be. I edged just a little closer to get a better look and that is how I got caught.

Gaara spotted me and ran after me as I abandoned my hiding spot. I'm not entirely sure why I was running from him I just knew I didn't want to have to explain myself either.

"Leave big sister Yuki alone!" I paused in my tracks and a child jumped in between Gaara and me.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I just need to speak with her is all." Gaara looked down at the child and smiled slightly.

I gave a small sigh, even though I wanted to I knew that I should face him. I shifted into my human form and winced slightly from the scent coming from myself. I really needed a shower.

"It's ok we were just playing a game of tag." I smiled at the child who had protected me, "But now I've been caught."

The child looked between me and Gaara, "You're not gonna take her away are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Gaara's face. It was a mix between concern and confusion, "I don't know if I'll be back tonight but tomorrow I should be back for sure." I patted my young protectors head.

"We'll be waiting big sister!" He smiled at me and ran off to join his friends.

"Shower first then we'll talk ok?" I smiled at Gaara and changed back into my wolf form.

"Do I have a choice?"

I shook me head at him and was greeted with a sigh. I flattened my ears a little feeling as though I had upset him, and then let out a yip as I was picked up by him. He wasn't going to give me a change to run away, and if I made myself bigger I risked hurting him.

"Lord Gaara!" That was Matsuri's voice.

"We'll continue training in a couple days. I've got a few things to take care of." Gaara's voice was stern as he spoke to her. I could feel a small growl escape me as she walked closer, from watching these two train I could tell that the girl had feeling for her teacher. Gaara was as hard to read as ever so I couldn't tell if he returned them or not.

"This is her fault isn't it?" She glared at me.

I returned her glare by baring my fangs, her look of anger turned to fear. "That doesn't concern you. Go train with Kankoro today, he'll let me know if you don't show up."

He spoke as he walked away. I heard her mumble an agreement, curious I looked up at my captor.

"Oh good you've found her!" Temari greeted us as we entered the building.

Gaara answered her with a nod and continued walking towards his room. It could be my imagination but it seemed as if he was worried about something. I gave a small whine at him and he looked down at me with unreadable eyes. I flattened my ears in concern as he sat me down inside his room, "I'll be in my office when you're done." Before I could do anything he tuned his back closing the door as he walked away.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

My hair was still dripping as I knocked on the Kazekage's door. My stomach settled a little bit as I heard Temari's voice call for me to come in, maybe I wasn't in as much trouble as I thought. My stomach tied in a knot once more as I thought about him sending me back to the hidden leaf. With a deep breath I opened the door to meet my fate.

"Finally!" Kankoro whined, he was standing next to Gaara who seemed to be finishing up some paper work.

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head waiting to get it over with.

Gaara looked up at me, "we'll deal with that when we get home." his voice didn't give away him mood.

"Home?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yea! We're gonna go to the hot spring! You can come right?" Temari was ecstatic.

"Isn't that up to Gaara?"

"She meant are you going to melt." Kankoro interrupted before anyone else could reply.

"I-I don't think so, I've never been." I scratched my head a smiled.

"Let's find out then."Kankoro put an arm around my shoulder.

I growled at him and hit him in the ribs with elbow careful not to break anything but making sure it would hurt. What the hell was he thinking! Temari laughed as Kankoro wheezed from his bent over position, Gaara just watched us with a neutral expression that made my heart drop a little.

"Come on let's get going!" Temari seemed to notice my expression and led us outside. I fell in to line walking silently besides Gaara. I wasn't sure why but there seemed to be a barrier between us that was never there before. He was much different from the Gaara I first met but at that moment he seemed like more of a stranger.

By mid-afternoon we arrived at the location of the hot springs. I couldn't shake the small feeling that this was a bad idea, but I shrugged it off and decided to ignore. If it wasn't a screaming gut feeling it can't end up being that bad right?

Temari had to stop me from fallowing the guys into the male side of the hot springs. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else there so no one else witnessed my lack of knowledge.

"Should I have brought a swim suit?" I asked once we got into the changing room.

"Oh!" She chuckled a little bit, "you haven't been in a bath house either I guess? Well...you don't wear anything." She gave me a small wave and stepped into one of the changing stalls after grabbing a towel.

Blushing slightly I fallowed her example and stripped down, after a second of thinking, folded my clothes and proceeded to wrap a towel around my self. I grabbed my clothes and exited the changing room, once I saw where Temari had placed her clothes I sat mine down next to hers.

When I walked out of the changing room and into the area of the hot springs I looked around in surprise. A tall wooded wall separated the different gendered pools, there was steaming water coming out of the mouth of a dragon and the sweet scent of lavender in the air. I was caught off guard a little bit to see that Temari's hair was down and the towel she had worn out was folded on top of her head. She was sitting farthest away from the dragon so I timidly folded the towel and placed it onto my head and sank into the water next to her.

A hiss escaped me as the hot water touched my skin. Temari looked over at me and then down at her chest, "are yours actually bigger."

My face turned red, either from the heat of the water or from what she said, I covered my chest and moved away sinking under the water a little bit. It was around this time that I noticed that the usual barrier of cold I kept around me was gone. I shrugged it off it was a little uncomfortable but at the same time the water did feel good.

"You know," Temari rested her arms on the side of the pool, "Matsuri has pretty much convinced Gaara that you're dating Kankoro."

"What!" I yelled standing up in frustration and causing water to splash everywhere, "why the hell would that little runt do that! You know it's not true right?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "of course I know it's not true! The question is what are you going to do about it?"

I sank back into the water and sighed. I was probably not going to do anything about it, in all honesty Gaara was better off thinking I was in love with his brother. He no longer had the curse of the jinjuruki hanging over his head so he had the chance to have a normal life, if I got too involved with him then that would ruin any chances he had at normal.

"Matsuri had feelings for Gaara, does he feel the same way about her." I asked, I could hear the guys talking about something on their side of the wall but I couldn't make anything out over the sound of the water.

"I think he just cares for her as a student. You're the one he really cares about! He's been worried this whole time that you've changed your mind but wasn't sure how to tell him."

"The reason I haven't approached him yet is because I knew he would give me missions that would cause me to leave the village. I wouldn't be able to look over him until he healed then. When he was with you guys I would go play with the children in the orphanage." I started rambling feeling guilty about making him worry.

"So that's what you've been up. Why have you stayed out of site from us then?"

"I would have been captured a lot sooner if I had been seen now wouldn't I?" I smirked then fidgeted slightly, "Hey Temari?"

"What is it?' She looked over at my sudden change of tone.

"Did," I took a deep breath, "Gaara didn't hear what Lady Chiyo was talking about with me did he?"

She smiled but didn't answer the question instead choosing to close her eyes and lean back. So does that mean he was able to hear it? Or is she just toying with me? What on earth was sparkling over by the dragon anyway!? I had noticed it for a while now but was trying not to pay too much attention to it. Deciding to give into my curiosity, and distract myself from Temari's lack of reply, I got out of the water and walked over to where the light was coming from and knelt down next what appeared to be a tiny puppet. Kankoro was going to pay for this!

I stood up more quickly than I should of causing me to get light headed. This in turn caused me to loose my footing and fall into the hottest part of the spring. The instant I hit the water I could feel my chakra drain and the last thing I heard was Temari calling my name as the world went black.

I couldn't tell how long I was out for but I came to to the sound of an argument between Gaara and Temari. Even though they were so close I couldn't really make out what they were saying just that Temari thought I should be taken to the hospital.

"Don't" My voice was quiet but my heart was racing, "people will get hurt, have to stay with Gaara."

"What do you mean." Gaara knelt down infront of me his eyes slightly averted.

I took a couple deep breaths, "The me that's not me. She will attack anyone that could be a threat. Use the crow, contact Kikashi."

"Kankoro's puppet? How will that help us get in contact with Kikashi?"

"The bird not the puppet. There's a scroll in my clothes. Make a contract, he wont effect anyone's summons. Can travel between planes and get there faster. Please," I struggled to grab a hold of his hand, "please don't let me hurt anyone."

"I wont" His eyes were serious as he said this and I gave a small smile before I was out once more.

Some time had passed before I was awake again, my hair was wet but it was a different water than the hot springs. I felt like someone else was moving my body as I looked around the room I was now in. It was dimly lit and had no windows. I was guessing we were underground somewhere. There was a desk in the room as well as some chairs. The sounds of low talking filtered through my ears as I took a closer look at the desk. It looked as if Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankoro were all gathered around it.

Gaara was the first to notice that I was awake, his posture stiffened slightly and then relaxed as the others began to notice something was wrong. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could hear the sound of a racing heart beat and for some reason that brought a smile to my face.

"So you're who Kikashi spoke of." Gaara rose his voice but kept head was down while he continued doing whatever they were doing.

"Ah so you were able to get a hold of him were you? Tell me, what did he say about me." The words that were coming out of my mouth weren't the one's I wanted to say.

"All he said was that you needed to feel safe and being around people you weren't accustomed to would cause you to become aggressive." He glanced my way for a second before turning back to his task. He made sure he never made eye contact.

My body tried to stand causing me to wince. I felt as if every muscle was weighed down and on fire. "what on earth did she do to herself. The first time I come out in years and we can barely move."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be moving." Kankoro spoke up, it wasn't his heart beat that put me edge so it must be Matsuri who's fear was causing my blood lust.

"Maybe you should watch you're tongue before I rip it out." A could feel a smile on my face as I barked the harsh words. "Will you stop whimpering you did this to yourself!"

She could hear me? The me that was not me. _Give me my body back._

"I will, then I'll go back to sleep but first I want to have a little fun." She was slowly moving closer to the desk that the others were gathered by. I could hear the faint rush of sand as it fallowed me though I wasn't sure if it was to stop me or catch me if I fell. "Before I kill her would you please get the child out of here? Her fear if making it really hard to behave."

Matsuri moved to run for the door before Gaara's sand stopped her, "she stays."

A low growl escaped me at his challenge, he still had to prove to us that he was our alpha, "her blood is on your hands then if she doesn't calm herself."

"Matsuri. I need you to calm down and stay here. It's important that you know the full story before you run off and start telling people what happened." He looked at me again and I noticed he didn't have his amourer on, "please sit down Yuki before you fall. No one here is going to challenge your rank until you're fit to defend it."

 _So Kikashi had informed him on more than just the other me. Maybe this won't end badly._

"Don't get you're hopes up. After all it's you're fault I exist." she snapped causing the others to look at me weird. "Your Yuki is giving me a headache is all." I sat down at the only chair available, which happened to be next to Gaara.

"Why is it Yuki's fault that you exist?" He seemed genuinely curious so she decided it would be fun to play along.

"Demons grow at a much slower rate than humans but our minds develop much more quickly. When our pack was destroyed Yuki was able to remember all of it. Even her mother handing her off to one of the Shinobi begging that she be spared. That Shinobi happened to be Kikashi. As she grew she was warned to hide her true self and so her personality was divided into two so that she could easier fit into the human world. She shut out off the information, all the things that made her who she is and became someone complaint and loyal to those who wanted to kill her. Until she is truly comfortable with who she is I will always exist. Dwelling inside her mind until an opportunity arises to take over for a little bit." I rested my chin on my hands and watched the emotions play over Gaara's face, he seemed to want me to keep talking but I wasn't sure about what.

 _Don't you dare!_

"So," The others were quiet and the me that wasn't me seemed to want to make sure this got said before she went back to sleep, "did you know wolves mate for life?"

"I've read that somewhere." It was Kankoro who answered this time.

"Well the main reason I came out was not only to protect Yuki but to get a good idea on who the one she wants as a mate is. It's not uncommon for a demon to mate with a human after all and she really doesn't have much choice." she was still watching Gaara's face as she spoke. "when a demon and a human decide to become mate that humans life span is expanded for a few hundred years, though it doesn't prevent them from dying from disease or injury."

"Looks like Kankoro will be living a long time them." It was Matsuri who spoke up.

I turned to her and gave her a toothy smile, "I should tear your throat out for even speaking those words. You know that's not who she wants as her mate." my breathing was heavy and I could see spots dancing in the light.

Matsuri tensed and scooted her chair back causing a horrible screech. Kankoro was laughing about the whole thing though Gaara remained silent.

"It's about time you got shut up for that rumor!" Kankoro wiped a tear off his eye.

I flinched and snarled as a cold hand touched my forehead, when had Gaara stood up. "Your fever is back you need to rest."

"You need to give her an answer. Whenever she is healed let her know if you feel the same way she does. Her heart belongs to you and I'm tired of hearing her doubt and worry about if yours belongs to her. Please watch over her and make sure that I'm able to disappear for good." I leaned back against him as I spoke my eyes closing once more.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The village hidden in the sand spread out before me as I sat atop the tallest building, the full moon lighting the world below. A strong wind blew threatening to knock me off my perch, in my condition I probably should not have come up here alone. I scoffed at the idea of asking for help, I would do no such thing. I looked down and grimaced a little, that would be the problem. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get down, and I didn't want to get caught up here either.

I shifted, by breathing was still labored from the climb up here even though it had been about 30 minutes ago. Is this really how life was for humans? Living in a world where they were deaf to the world around them and so fragile that even the smallest of falls could hurt them seriously.

The wind was picking up as the night went on, the temperature dropping down. My gaze wondered to the moon, of all things she would always be there. Somehow no matter how scared I was it was always a comfort knowing that the moon was looking over me. Not that I was scared, I wasn't, not yet at least. My thoughts wondered as I pondered the idea of just staying up here at all night, sunrise would only be a few hours away and surely everyone else was would still be asleep.

Once that was decided I scooted over the edge of the building and swung my legs over and began to sing a song I had once heard long ago. It was a children's song by the name of "Moonlight on the Ruined Castle" (Kojo no Tsuki in Japanese).

"So that's where you ran off to." Gaara's voice filled the silence once the last note of the song left the night.

I could feel my heart beat race from the short burst a fear being snuck up on. My only reply to the Kazekage was to lean back and smile at him. Since the insident a few days ago he hadn't left my side for more than a few minutes at a time.

"You could have asked if you wanted to come up here." He seemed to be slightly annoyed as he sat down next to me, our legs touching.

"I got up here so I didn't need help, did I?" I was a little frustrated at being coddled recently.

A soft sigh escaped him, "I guess I should have known you wouldn't just stay still and get better. Kikashi says if you don't rest you can be like this for up to a month."

I jumped up a growl in my voice, "I'm incapable of sitting around and having others take care of me."

Concern flashed in the red heads eyes, "Yuki please sit down."

I was too frustrated to sit down. The knowledge that my current behavior was childish wasn't exactly helping my mood. Plus why was he looking at me like that, I wasn't so weak that I couldn't stand on my own. Suddenly the ground vanished and I found myself staring up at the night sky, then all I could see was Gaara.

"Yuki!" There was fear in his voice as his arms wrapped around me.

We turned in midair so that when we hit the ground it would be him that too the brunt force of the impact. My stubbornness was going to get the man I love killed. Tears escaped my eyes at the thought as I held on to him tighter, though it seemed as though the ground came much quicker than expected.

"Yuki," Gaara's breath was a wheeze, "I can't breath."

I quickly released him keeping my buried in his chest. I didn't want to see him dead again, I couldn't stand it if I caused his demise this time over something so silly. After my brain had calmed down my face flushed, in my panic I had completely forgotten Gaara's affinity for sand.

"Yuki, are you ok you're shaking." He held me close as he sat up so that I would be in his lap when he finished. I felt my face be lifted so that I met his concerned eyes, "are you hurt?"

"I," I had to take a deep breath, "I thought I was going to loose you again," I tried to turn my head away.

I flinched slightly at the sudden sensation of my face being touched, Gaara wiped away my tears.

"This is the second time I have caused you to cry." His voice sounded a little unusual.

"It's my fault really. I let myself get so carried away that I forgot you would be able to use sand to catch us. Thank you for saving me." My face still burned slightly though I suspected my heart was racing from something other than the fall.

His hand slid from my face to the side of my neck, the other still holding me on his lap, our faces seemed to be getting really close together.

"If it is within my power I will always save you." The seriousness in his voice made my heart skip a beat but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Before I knew it his lips had met mine just a slight brush that I wasn't to sure I had imagined it. Without putting much thought into it I felt myself leaning closer my hand, that wasn't smashed between us, gripped him shirt as I kissed him this time. His hand tangled in my hair our heart beats racing as once.

The sound of clapping brought us back to the real world causing us to break away, I quickly ducked my head hiding in his chest.

"It's about time! I couldn't find you guys so I started to get worried but it seemed I didn't need to be." Temari's voice called out to us, she must have wound up on my perch from earlier.

"I guess we should head back" Gaara voice rumbled through his chest.

"I...I don't think that I'll be able to walk there..." I wasn't sure if he heard me at first but, after a small chuckle, I felt an arm snake under my knees and another rest on my back as Gaara stood up.

"Don't think that gets you out of being in trouble," Gaara whispered to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my smile in his chest.

He had brought us back up to the rooftop with Temari, despite her huge grin there seemed to be a bit of mischief dancing in her eyes. I wasn't sure why but that little glint made me extremely nervous.

"Lord Gaara!" The sound of Matsuri's voice made me grit my teeth as she flung the door open to the office Gaara was using while I healed.

It appeared that she had meant to throw her arms around him but had ended up hopping on one foot with her arms out reached. She had an odd mixture of anger and confusion in her eyes that made the awkward angle I was holding my neck worth it. Gaara's chest gave a soft rise and fall as he sighed.

"Good morning Matsuri, what can I do for you this morning?" There was a tenseness in his voice that caught my attention.

"Are you done looking over Yuki yet? I'm falling behind on my training." I had no question in my mind that was not the only reason she was upset.

I distracted Gaara's reply by squirming around trying to get down, when I realized I couldn't even manage that I gave a frustrated sigh and glared up at Gaara, "you should go with her. I wouldn't want to be the cause of one of your shinobi lagging behind."

"You're the one who told me to stay with you while you were injured." Was his only response as he held me a little more firmly. It's true, I had said that. Just hadn't expected him to take me so seriously.

"Then let me come with you?"

"Kikashi said that being in the direct sunlight here would cause your recovery slow. That you need to be somewhere cool." He shook his head.

"It's still early if I stay in the shadows I should be fine." I smile at him, "I don't wanna cause you anymore trouble than I already have."

"If you're sure, come on Matsuri show me you haven't neglected your training while I was busy." from where I was he seemed to have a neutral look on his face but he seemed to be tired as well. Guilt settled in my stomach as I realized that he must have been looking for me all night. "Temari can you grab the shinobi files from my office? Yuki is gonna look over those while I train Matsuri."

"Which ones?" She seemed a little confused.

"All the ones you're able to carry." the smirk on his face as he looked down at me caused me to return it with a glare.

"You're cruel Gaara." Temari teased him as she entered the room we were walking away from.

Gaara seemed content to continue to carry me and his gourd as we walked towards the training grounds. I couldn't help but feel a little bad I knew his arms had to of been getting tired but I also, selfishly, didn't want to leave his embrace. The training grounds came into view too soon limiting the time I would spend in his arms.

Once we reached our destination Gaara found where the shadows were still stretched long and knelt down to set me down on the sand. Without thinking I found myself reaching up and touching the kanji on his forehead. I would do everything in my power to make sure he never felt the way he did when he engraved this in his own forehead. He seemed to be surprised by the sudden touch his eyes widening a little. I found myself a little shocked as he leaned down and kissed me once more causing the young Genin in the alcove to cheer, except for some of the females.

I was a little breathless when we finally broke away. I almost imaged the whisper in my ear from Gaara, "you make my heart hurt. In a good way I guess this is love." His eyes danced as he walked away. My heart raced as I watched him and couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't go to far away from where I was sitting.

"Won't she be in danger of being hurt if she's this close." It was obvious that her mood had turned sour.

"In battle you may have a fallen comrade close to the fighting, would you allow them to be harmed by you while you where fighting?" He gave her a coy look his eyes where still dancing as his sand armor took it's place.

"Thank god that finally happened!" Kankoro's voice pulled me away from watching the way Gaara moved as he fought. When I was watching over Gaara while he was injured I never paid any attention to the way he moved only about weather or not he was well. This was the first time I was able watch him and I was mesmerized.

"Shut up Kankoro." My face was burning a little and I couldn't remove the grin from my face. That was until I saw that he had a stack of files piled high in his arms.

"Kankoro came by as I was leaving the office and I asked him to grab more. Gaara might be here for a little while." They both dropped their load off infront of me grinning madly and walked away to go train their own students.

I gave a sigh staring at the stacks of files that I was presented with. With a groan I shifted around on the sand and grabbed the first file on the closest stack. I plopped down on my stomach and rested a hand under my chin. Even if it was a punishment this would help make up for the time it takes for me to recuperate. I wasn't able to get to know the shinobi, their strengths and weaknesses, personally so these files would give me that information. With one last glance at Gaara as he instructed Matsuri what to do I resigned myself to studying the files carefully.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A small creek and the patter on small foot steps awoke me from my slumber. I opened an eye and observed the small line of children as they crossed the Kazekage's make shift office being very careful not to go near the bed of the sleeping red head. Their destination appeared to be me so I shifted in my bed until I was sitting up right.

"Big sister Yuki we missed you!" A young girl around the age of 7 with black hair and shining eyes whispered to me I believed her name was Mana.

"Tsuki couldn't sleep and Akira kept saying he was worried about you." This child was younger more of the age of 5, he had short brown hair and eyes that matched.

"Shut up Minori. We were all worried about you." Akira's small voice chimed in, if the lights were on I was sure that I would be able to see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"We brought blankets, can we stay with you tonight Big sister?" Tsuki, the youngest of the group at the age of 4, asked.

I looked over at Gaara who was spread out on his cot on the opposite side of the room and then smiled down at the group that had snuck out to come see me, "did you bring a book?"

Tsuki's small hands revealed that she had, in fact, brought her favorite story.

"Good, pick a spot and start making you're beds after I make mine I'll go find a candle ok?" Once we had covered a pretty good portion on the floor with pillows and blankets I walked quietly past Gaara to the cabinet where I had seen him get a candle before. Once I had acquired what I was looking for I started to make my way back to where the children were waiting for me, this time I paused in front of Gaara's cot. Should I wake him and have him join us? I didn't want to disturb his rest but at the same time I didn't want him to completely freak out once he discovered I had harbored escapees in his office. With a reluctant sigh I knelt down beside his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," his sea green eyes opened slightly though he mostly still asleep, "so don't yell but some of the children from the orphanage are here and they want to stay the night. Will you join us?"

"Wha…?" He sat up looking very confused about what I was asking.

"Pwease lord Gaara." Tsuki's quiet voice brought my attention towards her. Sometime she had came over to me and was slightly hiding behind me as she addressed the Kazekage.

His eyes looked over to where the shapes of the other 3 children where and he gave a small sigh, "It seems that I'm out numbered."

I felt my face spread in a grin as he sluggishly stood up and grabbed his blankets and pillows from his cot. Thankfully it seemed that some of my strength had returned so I was able to pick Tsuki up and carry her back to the others. I sat down and placed her on one of the blankets next to me as she settled down one of the other children handed her the teddy bear I normally never saw her without. I lit the candle while Gaara was making his bed on the ground. To my surprise I felt the weight of his head on my leg as I brought the story book that Tsuki had brought with her to the candle light. He glared up at me as if daring me to tell him to move. Who would have known someone who used to never be able to sleep would get so cranky when their sleep was disturbed. I ran a hand through his surprisingly soft hair before I began to read to the children.

Everyone had fallen asleep by the time the story was over and with a smile I blew out the candle I was using. Gently I moved Gaara's head off my lap so that I could lay down, within minutes I found myself drifting to sleep.

I was trying to figure out when I had gotten into the middle of the village before I realized I must be dreaming. There was a little boy with blood red hair standing alone a teddy bear dangling from his arms. I got a since of familiarity from this child so I walked closer to try and figure out who he might be. All around me I could hear the whispers, the cruel words directed towards this innocent child. They were calling a monster, a mistake, that he should never have been born. How could they say that about someone so small.

I knelt infront of the little boy who had tears streaming down his face and reached out to him only for my hand to pass through him.

"You've already helped him." The me that wasn't me was standing behind the red haired child her hands on his shoulder, "This child here will become the man that you've chosen for your mate."

"This little boy is Gaara?" It had been a while since I had last spoken with her in my dreams. Normally they were backwards ways of her trying to help me.

"Yes, you are in a memory of his. I thought this would be a good place for this conversation." She smiled and watched as the young Gaara walked over to the swing and sat down, the children who were once playing ran away to join their parents.

"It's always something isn't it." I smiled and looked at the night sky, it seemed to be tinted red.

"Until you except your true self then yes it will be. I thought you may run into trouble later on when I'm gone and I thought that seeing into his past would help. I'm able to show you his memories because in his heart he has agreed to be your mate, some of yours I will also be showing him." She waited for me to stop complaining before continuing, "both of you have over come your past in many ways but neither of you are yet comfortable in your place in this world."

I watched as a man approached the young Gaara with a kunai I could smell the alcohol on him from here. The man attempted to attack the little boy only to be encased in sand and killed, his blood showering the sand around them. Someone so young was able kill without batting an eye, this wasn't his first time doing so and I knew it wouldn't be the last. The eyes of this Gaara were much different than the eyes of the one I know today. These were the eyes of someone who enjoyed killing and would end anything that came across his path.

"You and Naruto both helped save him from the demon this village was making him. You pulled him out of the darkness but he still has to live with the things that he did in the past, that wont always be easy." The me that wasn't me spoke once more. "Before the village drove him to this he was once a kind child who only wanted to make friends. He let himself me taken over my the darkness and hurt many on his path back to the light."

"No matter how hard it gets I won't let him be overcome by the darkness again." I didn't even hesitate to answer.

"That's how it should be. Be careful that you don't fall into instead." She smiled at me.

The sound of the door opening woke me up. I strained against the weight on my side to see who had disturbed up. A grinning Temari was standing at the door with her hand pressed tightly over Matsuri's face. She mouthed the words "we'll come back later" and crept backwards closing the door as quietly as she could.

During the night everyone had changed sleeping positions. Gaara was laying on his side next to me, Tsuki had wedge her was in between the two of us, her long honey brown hair covered Gaara's face. Akira had manage to lay half on my side and half on the floor, he was the culprit for me not being able to get up. Minori was laying next to Gaara's other side his feet behind Gaara's head. Mana's short hair tickled my nose as I became aware of her sleeping sideways above my head. I smiled to myself and laid there in silence not wanting to wake anyone up, no wonder Temari had such I wide grin on her face. If her and Matsuri were here that meant it was probably late morning to early afternoon though. I really hope the people who run the orphanage weren't too worried about where these children had run off too.

Gaara was the next to wake up and looked around in puzzlement. It seemed to be that he didn't remember moving last night or where these children had come from. He looked down at the sleeping form of Tsuki and a gentle smile spread across his face as he moved her hair off him. His sea green eyes met mine and he smiled a little wider and shook his head.

"How on earth do you get me in these situations?" He mouthed.

I shrugged and mouthed back, "you like it." this earned me a huff.

"Big sister I have to pee." Tsuki sat up rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her teddy in the other.

"Can you take her to the bathroom Gaara? I'm a little trapped." I looked pointedly at Akira.

I don't think that I've ever seen Gaara scared before, but the look he gave me them was pure terror. I couldn't help but laughed a little as she turned her tired eyes to Gaara. He looked from her to me and back again and with a deep breath he stood up. The look of terror was back again as the young girl reached her arms up towards his wishing to be picked up. I should help him, but watching him struggle was much more satisfying.

"You might want to hurry we've slept for a long time." He glared at me, on top of not being a morning person he was given a situation that he had never been in before. I could tell there would be trouble for me later but it would be worth it.

"Gaawa" Tsuki looked as if she was on the verge of tears so he reached down and picked her up as if he thought she would break if he held her too tight. He carried her as far away from him as he could until he cam to the door.

"I'll give you a hint use your hips." At this point the others were slowly starting to wake up.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that." He was struggling to figure out his situation, his gourd was over by the wall with the cork slightly wiggling as he thought about using his sand to open the door for him.

"Place Tsuki on one of your hips and hold her with one arm and open the door with the other." I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me, especially when he was being so adorable in his awkwardness.

Slowly he did as I said letting Tsuki rest on his side and turned the knob of the door with his free hand. Temari and Kankoro stood on the other side of the door their faces as strait as they could manage. The only hint that gave away their amusement was the twitching if their lips. Temari reached her arms out to rescue Gaara from his situation but stopped and shrugged when the little girl shook her head.

"No Gaawa." She clung to his shirt.

"You're on your own." Kankoro gave a look Tsuki and then his brother.

With a reluctant sigh Gaara vanished out of sight.

"Looks like you've got some competition Yuki."Kankoro grinned.

"I don't know he looked more afraid of her than anything." I couldn't help but smile back as I found myself free.

"I'll show the others were the restroom is and see if Gaara needs any help." Temari offered her eyes soft and kind of sad looking as she gazed at the children.

She motioned for them to fallow her and they did as instructed rushing off after her. Kankoro entered the room and sat down by Gaara's desk, "who are the brats anyway?"

"They're children who lost their families in the recent attack. I had been spending time with them during the first week I was here and I guess they got a little attached. They're unlikely to find a home outside the orphanage though. There aren't many adults in the village left that are of age to take care of them that aren't already working as shinobi." I looked at the door before I began picking up the blankets from the floor. Having a good sense of smell meant I was able to separate who's was who's and fold them in their designated piles.

Kankoro remained silent for some time, which I have found is very unusual for the puppet master to do, so I tuned and looked at him. He had a far away look on his face as if he was deep in thought.

"Hey you're gonna hurt your brain."I put my hand on his head.

"Shut up," He swatted my hand away.

I took a perch on the edge of Gaara's desk so that I wouldn't be shorter than Kankoro when I sat down. "Anyone else would loose an ear for that you know." He shook his head, "I've no idea what my brother sees in you."

"It's ok neither do I." I smiled at Kankoro rendering his speechless once more.

"Want Big Sissy!" A shrill voice broke the silence.

"Yuki!" Temari and Gaara shouted in unison.

I gave a small giggle debating on weather or not I should rescue them or not until they yelled again. I hopped off the desk and ran out into the hallway. A smirk spread a crossed my face as I saw the two shinobi at a loss and then gave Tsuki a stern look as she cried on the ground.

"Tsuki is that any way to act around your Kazekage?" I made sure to hide the amusement I felt.

"No feel well." She cried.

"You didn't feel well last night either, you were warm when you laid down you shouldn't have stayed up as late as you did." I didn't back down.

"I'm sowwy." She pouted tears still in her eyes.

I gave a small sigh and picked up the child, "come on lets go see what's wrong with you little one." I gave her a soft smile then looked over at Gaara, "Now that I'm well we're gonna have to spar. The sooner the better and there's no way around it."

"We'll do it tomorrow. Afterwords once you officially become a sand shinobi we'll move back into the Kazekage's mansion. We just stay here when we have guests. Temari can you escort the rest of the children back to the orphanage and bring back their paper work." Before anyone could respond the disgruntled Kazekage walked back to his office.

Not sure what else to do I smiles and carried the small child to the medical wing. Her sickness wasn't major but if I didn't get her fever down it could turn bad.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I looked around and once more found myself in one of Gaara's memories. The young sand ninja was knocking on a door a paper bag held in his arms, from the scent there was a salve inside. A child around the same age as Gaara opened the door a crack and demanded that Gaara leave and then slammed the door in his face. I knew I wouldn't be able to comfort the young ninja but I found myself walking over to him anyway. There were tears streaming down his face as he clutched his chest.

The poor boy was used as weapon with no care for his own emotional well being. It's no wonder he had such sad eyes when I first met him, this easily could have been my fate if I hadn't been placed with the family I had been. If these are the memories I was being shown I couldn't help but wonder what the other me was showing Gaara. I didn't have as bad of past as he did but I also didn't have a great one.

I blinked my eyes open confused about what had awoken me. There was no cause for me to wake up so freaking early and I gave a sigh. Dawn wouldn't come for a few more hours yet, there was no reason for me to be awake yet! There was also no way that I would be able to go back to sleep either so I reluctantly got up and got dressed. If I was going to be forced to be awake then I would at least get a few hours of training in before I spared with the Kazegake. I quickly wrote a note and then crept out of Temari's bedroom mading my way to the training alcove.

The mansion was a bit farther than the Kazekage's office but a walk in the cool night air wasn't a bad thing either. I took a deep breath of the desert air and wiggled my toes in the sand. I had become a little more accustomed to it but I also still had a hatred for it. I would take regular dirt over sand any day! It had a way of hanging around.

Once I had arrived at my destination I looked around at what was at my disposal. For the most part there was the basics but nothing I really wanted to use at the moment so I settled for running the length of the training grounds and back in both my usual forms a few times. Once I had gotten a good heart rate up I went to make a few ice clones and was shocked to find them appear before I even made the hand signs.

 _Only humans need hand signs. You're becoming more comfortable with yourself._

The me that was not me whispered in my mind, which freaked me out because she was normally silent. Now that I think about it Jiraiya had once mentioned this to me, he was frustrated because I was never able to cast jutsu without hand signs and decided I must be too young to be able to. With a smile I decided to play with this.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and willed the training ground to be covered in ice. I gasped when I opened my eyes and saw the training ground sparkle in a think sheen of ice. I'm glad no one was around because I had a grin on my face that would rival Naruto's. Once I became accustomed to how to use chakra without signs I resumed my training once more fighting my clones on the icy surface.

"I see you had fun." Gaara's voice broke the silence.

The sun was rising by now as I lay on my back on the damp sand. I looked over at him and giggled a little. I was in a great mood that not even the scent of Matsuri could ruin it. That's what I thought at least. She must not have notice me as I lay behind some stumps, she ran up to Gaara and clung to his arm a wide smile on her face.

"Are we actually going to train alone lord Gaara!?" Her voice was entirely too joyful.

"I came here to spar with Yuki." He blinked down at her.

"Can't we train together until she gets here?" She pressed herself against him.

I growled loudly causing the ground to shake slightly. The young shinobi nearly jumped out of her skin as her wide eyes finally found me. To my frustration my warning didn't cause the girl to release Gaara's arm. Gaara, figuring out what caused my annoyance, pulled his arm out Matsuri's grasp causing her to pout. He walked over and held a hand out to me. I glared at it feeling slightly annoyed before taking his hand in mine and allowing myself to pulled up.

I let out a small squeak of surprise as his help turned into be being against his chest. If I hadn't felt the vibration I would have thought I imaged the small chuckled I heard. He had done it on purpose! My cheeks were a little warm as I straitened myself up.

"Are you ready? Or did you wear yourself out?" He gave me a small smile as Temari, Kankoro, and their trainees entered the training ground. I hadn't expected an audience.

"The only one I'm going to wear out is you!" I hadn't thought of what I said until after I said it.

"I don't want to know that!" Kankoro shouted at us. It seemed that they were content to stay back.

"We'll see about that." There was a smirk playing on Gaara's face and I felt mine warm once more.

"Shall we get started?" I asked not liking the conversation.

"Started on what." The smirk was still there as I threw a rock at his face.

There was a small pop as his gourd came uncorked and he blocked the rock.

"Just don't kill each other! Since this is your issue Yuki you'll have to decided when enough is enough! Matsuri get over here." Temari shouted over to us.

She gave me a glare that told me she wished I was dead and walked over to where the others were waiting.

"So shall we..." before I could finish I found my feet swept out from under me by sand.

With a growl I shifted to a wolf so there was a gap in the sand that had wrapped around my leg and jumped away. In an attempt to get rid of some of the sand that Gaara had access to I created a thick layer of ice around us. I ran at Gaara as I did so and jumped, making sure I would land short of him, as he raised his sand I transformed back into my human form. I landed hard on the ice causing me to slide faster towards him, under the sand he had used to block me, and successfully kick his feet out from under him. I created ice daggers and flung them at him only to get blocked by him.

This was proving more challenging than I once thought, that very fact is what made it fun. I smiled as I attacked once more. This time Gaara went on the offensive and wrapped his sand around me. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and hit the rock wall hard enough to dislodge some of it. The smile never left my face ice clones appeared and began running at him. Some of them were wolves and the rest were human. I noticed that they had a shine to them so I made sure to put a little ice around myself so I wouldn't stick out.

By now both of us were breathing a little heavy. I had thought Gaara wouldn't use any of his big attacks in a spar but it seemed he was very determined to win this fight. As a giant wave of sand came at me I swore and created and ice shell that was over a foot thick and prepared myself. I got tossed around and completely immersed, escaping this was going to be very difficult, I waited until I felt the pressure increase around my barrier. Thankfully it stayed in place except for some really deep cracks in it. After a few more moment of silence I sent some of my clones out to determine which way was up. Once I knew that I made an ice pillar that forced me through the sand until I was once more above ground. My barrier breaking once I surface. Before I could get my bearings I found myself being pinned down by both Gaara and his sand.

I tried to break free, this only caused him to tighten the sand on my hands and feet. He was smart I would give him that. He pinned me in a way so that I couldn't transform without hurting myself. I looked him in the eyes and glared at his smirk before adverting my gaze. He had won and I would accept him as alpha.

"So do you submit." His breathing was still heavy as he spoke.

"I submit and accept you as my alpha." I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes until the formalities were over with now.

Instead of cutting his hand like Tsunade did when we went through this rutien he gently ran a Kunai over his bottom lip. My heart raced for a whole new reason as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip to make sure I got some of his blood. After few moments he pulled back his eyes bright.

"With my blood I bring you into my pack." He freed my hands and placed one of them over his pounding heart, "and with my heart I make you my mate. If you are willing."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I felt as if my face matched his hair. "Did you have to try and kill me though?"

He fully realeased me and held out his hand to me after he stood up, "I figured it wouldn't kill you." There was something suspicious about the smile on his face.

I accept his help and shook my head, "I'm going to take that as you hoped it wouldn't."

He tugged me up and chuckled a little bit. I shook my head and then laughed as Temari smacked Gaara on the back of the head. She was yelling at him and demanding why it was necessary to go that far in a simple sparing match. I smiled at the two, the Gaara I first met would have killed her for even thinking about doing that. Though when I met them Temari was too afraid to even speak against her youngest brother.

"Did Gaara knock something loose in that fight?" Kankoro was staring at me funny, I must have been spacing off a little as I got lost in thought.

"Actually I don't have a scratch on me, well anymore any damage done has already healed. All I got was bumps and bruises." I smiled over at Kankoro.

He looked at me then shook his head,"I never thought I'd find someone shorter than me scary."

"These are yours now for whenever you go on missions so that they know you represent the sand village." Gaara handed me two headbands with the sand villages hour glass symbol on them.

I smiled at him, "thank you", and then the dread set in. "Does that mean I have paper work to do."

"That can wait I wanted to show you something first." He grabbed my hand a mysterious look on his face, "Matsuri we'll resume training tomorrow." He called out over his shoulder as we walked away from the gathered shinobi.

My curiosity peaked as I realized that we were walking towards the orphanage. What was could he possibly show me there that I haven't already seen. The lady who runs the orphanage gave us a huge grin as we came into view but just nodded a silent hello when she saw Gaara. What was he up to.

Gaara opened the door for me and allowed me to enter first. I gave a quick look around and noticed that there were four beds completely empty and striped of their belongings. An overwhelming need to protect the children who called me big sister filled my heart and I gave Gaara a concerned look.

"What happened to them?" There was a tinge of panic in my voice.

"I adopted them. They'll be living at the mansion with us from now on. Was that ok?" He looked a little sheepish the slightest tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks.

The only response I could give him his was to kiss him. I shocked both of us by the bold actions but I had moved without thinking. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss, and once we finally broke apart he smiled down at me, "so I'm guessing that was a yes? We'll be able to have around the clock staff look after them so they'll be well cared for and when they're ready we can enroll them in the academy. It'll be opening soon so that our ninja are trained better. If they want to be shinobi that is."

"I love you." Out of all the thoughts rushing through my head that was the only one that made it out of my mouth. Gaara paused in his ramblings and stared at me in shock. I knew how much those words had to mean to him.

He reached out and grabbed my hand. "I love you too Yuki." He was smiling. An actually full on grin and that made me realize that was the first time he had truly smiled like that since I had met him.

This is not the end, this is only the beginning.

* * *

 **Note from author:** I'm debating on writing a sequel to this. It will still be from Yuki's P.O.V but a few years up the road.


End file.
